Realization
by sch4piccs
Summary: Lee is torn about which way to go when something terrible happens on a case ***COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters they belong to Shoot the Moon and Warner Bros. I just still like to see what would have happened.

Takes place somewhere between ATWS and Stemwinder.

As a case goes wrong, Lee is threatened with losing something very important.

 **Chapter 1**

The case was not going anywhere, all the leads had failed Lee and Amanda decided to call it a day. "Hey, why don't I go home, shower and change I'll stop on the way to your house with dinner and we can spend a nice quiet evening together?" said Lee. Amanda replied, "that sounds wonderful, I'll see you later." She gave him a gentle kiss, grabbed her purse and left the Q.

On Lee's way out, the phone rang, he started not to answer it, but second thoughts made him grab it, maybe it was the break they had been waiting for. "Stetson", he barked into the phone. "Mr. Stetson, I know this case is not going anywhere, but you need to drop it NOW!" said the voice. Lee said, "Just what makes you think I will do that?" The voice came back on the line, "Well I am sending you a message you get you and that partner off the trail." "AND WHAT IS THAT MESSAGE?" shouted Lee in to the phone, his temper beginning to flair. The voice returned, "You will find out soon enough, when you get it I think you will have other things on your mind." "You still didn't answer my question, what is the message? Why do you think I will stop looking for you?" Lee said, now beginning to really become upset. The caller came back on the line and replied, almost laughing, "Patience, patience you will get that message soon enough, Oh and Mr. Stetson say hello to that lovely partner of yours." And the line went dead.

The next thought to pass though is mind as ran out the door, was "Amanda". When Lee got to his car as he was speeding down the road on the way to Arlington, he began making calls for backup telling what little he knew, but that Amanda may be in big trouble. As Lee stopped in front of Amanda's house he drew his gun, not knowing what to expect. As he got to her front door, other cars began to show up, Billy, Francine and a few other agents all circled the small house on Maplewood. As Lee got to the front door he realized it was open, by the looks of it by force. He charged into her house, other agents followed him as more entered the back. The house was a mess, whatever happened, whoever was here, Amanda gave them a fight, but where was she. Lee was frozen with fear as he surveyed the room, what happened BUT more importantly, where was Amanda? He was startled from his thoughts as he heard Billy shout, "she's up here, Lee get up here your partner needs you!"

With only one thought, Lee ran up the stairs to Amanda's room, taking them three at a time, when he arrived to her room, what he saw scared the life out of him. with a deep breath he ran to her side, knelt down and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Billy was on his way out, "I will call an ambulance". In a gentle voice he called her name. "Amanda'". Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a small smile, "Lee, I knew you would come." Lee looked her over, her blouse was ripped and bloody, her eye was becoming an ugly shade of black, her lip was split and bleeding. Her breaths were coming out as gasps. "Shhhh, I've got you, you're safe" Lee said as he gently held her and stroked her cheek. "No, message" Amanda struggled to get out. "next time they won't be so gentle." Then her eyes drifted shut. Lee silently promised, 'if they think this will make me stop, they are wrong, if anything I will be looking harder'. The ambulance arrived and gently loaded Amanda as they were pushing her outside, she came to and cried for Lee, "please don't leave me". Right now Lee wanted to find who was responsible, but as he looked in her eyes he realized making sure she was OK was more important and he climbed in the back and headed to the hospital, Billy promised to get the vette to the hospital for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**See chapter one for disclaimer…**

 **Chapter 2**

When they arrived at George Washington General, the NEST team were waiting. They told Lee to wait in the waiting room but Amanda refused to release his hand. Dr. Scardelli reluctantly allowed the upset agents to remain by their partner's sides.

As they began their examination, they cut her clothes off, and Lee thought he would pass out. Her body was covered in bruises; she must have put up one hell of a fight. Man he was proud of her for holding her own, it could have been much worse. Watching the exam, hearing her wince and watching her draw back in pain with each touch made him mad and sick at the same time. He silently vowed to get whoever had done this, and they would pay dearly for hurting **his** Amanda **.** All the while he held her hand, brushed her hair out of her eyes and murmuring gentle sweet words to her.

The exam showed Amanda had 4 broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and broken ulna and radius (forearm), concussion and numerous cuts and bruises. Amanda was lying in her room, asleep from the pain medications, Lee sat by her bed holding her hand his thumb absently stroking her knuckles. Lee silently said, "Amanda I am so sorry, I was not there for you. I should have left and came with you, then you would not be here. I promise I will find the people who did the and make them pay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I feel so much more than friendship, it is so much deeper, I can't put it in to words."

Knowing Joe had the boys for the week and Dottie was visiting Lillian for the week, Lee laid his head on her bed and began a silent vigil over his partner. He must have dozed off, because he awoke to someone softly stroking his hair, and he immediately knew Amanda was awake. He looked up to see the sparkling eyes of his partner and friend staring back at him. She was greeted with that amazing Stetson dimpled smile, the one that warmed her heart, made her feel safe and that everything would be OK. "Hi" she said. "Hey there yourself, you gave us all a scare, especially me. God, Amanda when I saw you laying there, bruised and bleeding I… I." Amanda gasp as she tried to sit up in bed, that brought Lee to his feet and to her side. "What are you doing?" "Lee, I need to sit up" he gently placed his arms around her and lifted her to a more comfortable position. Before he could move away, Amanda took his face in her good hand to make him look at her, "Lee, there was nothing you could have done. They were waiting for me at the house. They were hoping you were with me. I am really glad you weren't. I could take what they did to me, but if they had…". The rest of her thought was cut off by Lee's lips on hers, in a soft gentle kiss.

They broke the kiss just as Dr. Scardelli came in, "Mrs. King I am glad you are awake. Let me give a quick once over and we may be able to let you go home, pending you have somewhere safe to stay and someone to look after you." Amanda replied, "doctor, I really think I will be fine, anyway my family is out of town," she stopped to take a breath and groaned loudly as she did. As she started again, Lee shushed her as said, "Yes, Dr. Scardelli, she has place to stay and someone who will look after her and make sure she follows every single order you give" Lee stated. A little while later Amanda was released and on her way to Lee's house with strict orders for 2 days of bedrest and pain meds every 6 hours then after 2 days she could take them as needed. Lee assured the doctor that she would, he would make sure of that. As he looked to Amanda and gave her a look that he meant business that she would follow ALL those orders, plus a few more he had in mind. Amanda dropped her head, she knew there was not going to be any arguing on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee got Amanda ready to go to his apartment, picked up her medications, and ordered their dinner so he could devote all his energy to his partner. When they arrived at his apartment, he helped her out of his car and winced as she gasped as she tried to exit his low slung car. He grabbed her to help her and apologized for not thinking to get her Jeep. As she caught her breath, she looked at him placing a gentle hand on his cheek, "it's OK, I'm OK!" Lee let out the breath he was holding, took her gently in his strong arms, kissed her lightly and "look at what they did to you, to get to me it is NOT OK, but I swear to you, if it is the last thing I do I WILL MAKE THIS OK" and he punctuated that with another kiss, this one claimed her and promised her he would do what he said. "let's get you inside and into bed, young lady." Amanda argued, "Lee I feel fine, I am not an invalid."

As Lee settled Amanda in his bed, he told her she would stay in this bed even if he had to cuff her to it. He said, "Amanda, you broken ribs and that man beat you up, you need to let me take care of you" as he was finishing his statement he heard Amanda say under her breath, "there were three of them". "WAIT JUST A MINUTE! What do you mean there were three, you didn't say anything about that last night!" Amanda placed her good hand on Lee's chest and softly replied "Lee, I didn't want to upset you any more than you were, it was over, you came and found me. I… am…. safe…. now…." As the pain meds began to take effect and she dozed off. Lee tucked her in, softly kissed her forehead and left the room to call Billy for an update. "Sleep well, I love you" Lee whispered as he shut the door.

He poured himself a drink, grabbed the phone and called Billy for an update. "Billy, have you gotten anywhere on who did this to Amanda? Have you heard anything else on the Paolillo case? I got that call from him while whoever was at Amanda's, were you able to back trace the call?" Lee fired questions faster than Billy could answer. "Whoa Lee! Slow down, Finger prints show 3 unknowns and Paolillo's, back trace on the call showed it came from Amanda's and word on the street is Paolillo is planning something BIG and needed you out of the way. Francine and everyone else has feelers out to see if anyone knows what he has planned and when it is going down. Oh! And you have some protection on the way, just to be sure he doesn't try anything else. By the way, how is Amanda?" "She is sleeping now, resting. She says she is OK, but I think that may be for my benefit." Lee answered. "Look Billy, keep me in the loop. I want to be there when we take him down. He is gonna pay for this. I have to go, dinner should be here soon and it is almost time for Amanda's pain medication." Billy replied back. "Take care of our girl Lee. If I hear anything I'll give you a call. Oh, Francine needs to debrief Amanda, it should not take long. Do you think she is up to it today?" "Billy I don't know, she is weak and on those pain meds, it really wasn't a case. I don't see what making her rehash what happened will do." To his surprise a small soft voice came from behind him, "if they need to debrief me I am ready, I want to get this over." Lee told Billy to send Francine in an hour or so, give him time to help her get cleaned up wounds dressed, eat and take her meds. When he hung up he turned to his partner, "Amanda King, what do you think you are doing? Your orders were to stay in bed!" Just as she was going to reply, the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell she thought. Lee got up, gently had her sit on the couch and answered the door. After he had placed the food on plates, poured Amanda some tea he brought their food to the den and handed her a plate and her medication. As Amanda silently ate, Lee could just watch and wonder what could have happened if he had lost her. He knew in his heart and had even finally admitted to himself he loved this woman. He had even silently spoken it aloud as he shut her in his room, one day soon he would admit it to her.

"Lee, you aren't thinking about going after Paolillo are you?" she asked through gritted teeth and labored breath, the pain meds not kicking in yet. Lee too her hand, and softly replied, "yes I am, Amanda he and his goons hurt you, they broke into your house and hurt you to get to me. It makes me so mad to think what they could have done to you. What I could have lost, you mean so much to me, I.. I can't put to words what you mean to me." Amanda smiled at him, that smile that lit up his world, "Lee, yes they hurt me, but we are partners, they did it to stop US! Not you only. I will be fine, I just need a little rest, and WE can get back on the job, besides who ya gonna get to watch your back?" After a few minutes of silence, Lee agreed (for now he silently thought) not to go after Paolillo. Amanda finished her food and Lee help her to the bathroom gave her some clean clothes, kissed her on the nose, "call me when you are finished, I have some cream to put on those cuts, then back to bed for you" he punctuated that with another sweet kiss. He shut the door and turned to make another call to Billy, to see if anything had come up, he also needed to make a few calls to his 'family'. As Lee hung up from his last call, he heard Amanda call for him, he hurried to her side, helped her to the bed and put some cream on her cuts and gently rucked her back into bed.

He still felt the need to touch her, he held her hand as she got ready for Francine to arrive and debrief her. "Did you find out anything new? Was any evidence found at my house? Have you talked to Billy? Did you call Mother? Oh my gosh, my house, I need to go home and clean it up, what if Mother comes home and sees that mess…..". Lee quieted her with a finger to her lips, "calm down Amanda, slow the questions my head is spinning. Let me try to answer your questions, first nothing new yet and yes I talked to Billy, but we will ask Francine when she gets here if she has heard anything, Yes I called Dottie and Joe, I told them there was a break in, you walked in on them and they pushed you around some. I have also arranged for the agency to have someone clean up the mess. So you see (kiss) I have everything (kiss) under (kiss) control (kiss)." Just then there was a knock at the door, "that should be Francine, I'll get it (kiss). Be right back (kiss). Lee answered the door, asked Francine about leads she updated him on what was going down in the morning (unbeknown to the two agents Amanda was listening to the plans for the morning) he thanked her and showed her into the bedroom where Amanda was resting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers see chapter one.

Chapter 4

Francine walked into Lee's room, unloaded the tape recorder and her pad and paper, pulled a chair over to the bed beside Amanda and got ready to begin her debriefing. Lee slipped in and stood in the corner of the room, he had to find out exactly what they did to Amanda.

Francine said, "OK Amanda just tell me in your words, everything that happened, anything you heard and was said to you from the time you got home, take your time we will break anytime you need to just let me know."

Amanda began, "as I walked inside, I felt something wasn't right, I got this feeling someone had been inside my house. I slowly started through my house, to see if anything was missing. My first thought was to get to the phone in the kitchen and call the agency only I never got that far. I got to the landing from the stairs to the kitchen when someone grabbed me from behind. I elbowed him, stomped his insole and ran for the stairs to use the phone in my room." Lee noticed her breathing increase slightly, imperceptible to anyone who didn't know her well. He closed his eyes for a second and silently hoped she could get through this so Francine could leave and he could comfort her properly. Amanda looked to Lee and gathered what strength she could from him, and began again. "I rounded the corner to go to the stairs and there was another one, I grabbed the lamp and hit him with it and kept on towards the stairs. I ran up the stairs through the door to my bedroom I just had got in when two more grabbed me. While the two of them held me, Paolillo asked what I knew of his plans. When I told him we, I didn't know anything, that is when he slapped me. He asked again, 'not as nicely as he said' when I told him again I didn't know what he was talking about, that was when one of them put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't speak when he called Lee." Tears were beginning to come to her eyes, her breaths were quick and she was beginning to run out of steam. "I heard him talking to Lee, and when he hung up he turned to the other men and said send that message to Stetson. That is when they started to punch and slap me, the next thing I remember was Billy and Lee in my room and then waking up in the hospital."

"I think that should do it Amanda, I hope you get to feeling better. I am sorry. Call if you need anything." Francine said. She looked to Lee, let me walk you to the door, "thanks Francine for making it easy on her." Francine replied, "Lee she is one of us, she went through something horrible, I know we don't see eye to eye but I would never be hard on someone after something like this, especially her. She has kinda grown on me. Take care of her." "I intend to. I intend to. Thanks again, keep me informed about tomorrow. I want to be there." Lee told Francine as she turned to leave.

Lee returned to the bedroom to check on Amanda, he had a feeling she was going to need him. She took one look at him and lost what little control she had, he rushed to her side and enveloped her in his arms, just as the damn of tears broke loose. He held her, rubbing small circles on her back, "it's OK Amanda, I've got you, you're safe with me, nothing, no one is going to hurt you as long as I am here. Shhhh. It's going to be OK," whether he was trying to convince her or him he didn't care right now. All that mattered was she was safe and in his arms, he was beginning to realize just how wonderful it felt to hold this woman, to realize just how much she meant to him. Somewhere along the years of working together she had wormed her way into his life, heart and soul and he was not letting her go. With her energy spent, she fell asleep in his arms, he gently laid her down, toed his shoes off pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. He still needed some reassurance she was safe, holding her was helping, and tomorrow when he was able to get his hands on the scum that had hurt her was going to make him feel much better.

It was early evening when he awoke, feeling much better she was still snuggled to him, he squeezed her and pulled her to him but regretted that action when she whined and grimaced. He started to pull away but she grabbed his hand and held on, he smiled as the thought she was unhappy with the thought of him letting her go. He said to himself, 'I am never letting you go, never. I love you. I know with all my soul, I just can't say the words yet, but soon very soon I am going to tell you.' He nuzzled into her hair and smelled the scents that were so much Amanda, her shampoo, her light sweet perfume and something unique that was only his Amanda. He needed to get her up, it was time for her meds and they both needed something to eat. He got up, went to take his shower and order some food before waking Amanda. As he walked into the room to wake her, he noticed her having a bad dream, she was fighting something in her sleep and crying. He gently tried to wake her, calling her name when she woke with a start his beautiful face was what she saw and he was rewarded with that beautiful smile, the one that made him feel home, no matter where he was. "Hey, you ready to get something to eat and take you meds?" Lee sweetly asked. Amanda smiled, "I sure could use some food and something to drink, but I really don't think I need those meds, they make me sleepy, and I need to be alert to go with you to catch Paolillo if something comes up" she was not going to let on she knew he planned on going out in the morning to get Paolillo, and she was going with him or she was going to follow him, she had to watch his back and she needed a clear mind to do it. "Amanda King, listen to me you will take those meds, you promised me and I promised your doctor. I am keeping my promise and YOU (kiss) are keeping yours." She smiled at him as he handed her the medication, a tore a page from the Lee Stetson handbook and pocketed the meds, going through her head was, 'NOT THIS TIME BUSTER,' I will be there you just don't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

See chapter one for disclaimers

 **Chapter 5**

After sharing a nice meal, a movie and some cuddling on the couch, Amanda yawned and Lee put her to bed. Lee pulled the covers up around her and gave her a sweet gentle kiss, "Good night Amanda, I'll see you in the morning. Look in the morning I have some errands to run, go to the grocery store, and check in at the agency. I may be gone when you wake but I'll be back soon after. OK?" "Sure Lee, I'll probably sleep late tomorrow, I haven't realized how tired I have been. Maybe after a good night sleep I may actually feel human again." Lee gather her in his arms kissed her nose and said, "you feel wonderful to me." After one more kiss Lee winked and gave her that beautiful Stetson smile. She snuggled down in his bed, comforted by the smells of Lee, lingering on the sheets and in the room.

She woke up hearing voices in the den, hearing someone come to the door she pretended to still be sleeping. "Yea, she is sleeping. Now what is the plan?" she heard Lee ask someone. Next came Francine and Billy giving updates that rumor has that Paolillo would be at Francisco's warehouse at 10 making a deal for some weapons. Amanda heard them preparing to leave, then she heard Lee tell them he was checking on her one more time she hurried back to bed. Lee quietly walk over to the bed, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll be back later." A small smile crossed her face and Lee turned and walked out the door. Amanda waited a few minutes, she heard the group leave then she got out of bed, dressed and called a cab, she was going to watch her partner's back whether he knew (or liked) it or not.

The cab arrived and Amanda gave the driver the address but told him to let her out a block away (I don't want Lee or anyone seeing me arrive, she said to herself). The driver stopped and Amanda paid him and exited the cab. Keeping in the shadows Amanda made her way to the warehouse. The longer she walked the more she was beginning to rethink this, she was aching all over and her ribs we making breathing quite painful. But she needed to make sure her partner was safe. When she got to the building just before the warehouse she made her way around the back. Looking around the corner she saw Lee, Francine and Fielder go in, she could only assume more agents were heading in the front. She gave them a few minutes to begin the search, just as she was about to head for the warehouse she saw Paolillo and the goons from her house enter with their guns drawn. "Oh my gosh, it was a setup" I have to get in there and warn them. She looked around to find something to use as a weapon, she found a crowbar and then she slowly and quietly made her way into the warehouse. Her only thoughts was she hoped she would be in time to warn Lee and her friends before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer see chapter 1

 **Chapter 6**

Amanda made her way through the warehouse, listening closely to try to tell where the voices were coming from. AS she made her way to the middle of the warehouse that was when she saw Lee and Francine, they were trapped by the crates on one side and Paolillo and his men on the other. Just as she stood up to push a stack of crates over one of Paolillo's men grabbed her from behind, she had just enough time to scream, "Lee look out" just before her world went black.

As the shooting began everyone ducked for cover. "Amanda" Lee screamed. "Damn, I knew she was being too cooperative, she must have been listening as we talked. I should have known Amanda King never stays where I tell her to." Lee and Francine peeked around each side of the crates they were behind to see if they could tell where any of the men were and more importantly to Lee, if he could see Amanda. Just as he was leaning back, Paolillo came out holding a gun to Amanda's head. "Stetson, I have your beautiful partner, only she was much more beautiful before I got to her the first time, don't you think so? What do you suppose she'll look like after this time?" Lee was about to charge after him when Francine grabbed his arm, "what good are you going to do for her if you get captured or killed?" Lee sighed and sat back down, they had to come up with a plan to get Paolillo and rescue Amanda. "Stetson, you and your other lady friend, step out and toss you guns to the side." Lee caught Fielder's eye and saw a nod, apparently Paolillo did not know of the other agent filling in the building. Knowing they were covered Lee and Francine stepped out into the open and tossed their guns away. Lee was glancing side to side for Amanda's whereabouts, his heart sank when he saw her, laying on the floor in front of Paolillo. She looked so small and helpless it was all Lee could do to not run to her, he had to give backup time to get in position. "So Stetson how is it you always have the most beautiful ladies? So you choose which lady lives and which lady dies," Paolillo said as he drew a finger down Francine's cheek. Lee screamed, "leave her alone" as Francine drew back and Lee tried to get at him only to receive a punch to the gut by one of Paolillo's goons. "Is the blond beauty as tough as this one here (as he moved back to stand over Amanda) this one here is a spitfire, put up one heck of a fight. She doesn't look so tough now." Lee noticed Amanda's eyes begin to flutter as she was beginning to come to, he just hoped she would stay still so they wouldn't realize she was awake, just as she opened her eyes fully to see Lee, Paolillo kicked her hard in the back he heard Amanda gasp and heard her whimpering and when he thought he couldn't take it anymore another kick sent her slamming up against the crates, very near where Lee's gun landed. Lee felt those kicks as if they happened to him, he needed to get to Amanda, they just needed a distraction for the agents to come in, he noticed Amanda waking again and her hand slowly moving toward the discarded gun. His partner was about to give them just the distraction they needed. Trying to give her the time she needed to do whatever she was thinking, "you piece of trash, do you think that makes you a big man, kicking a defenseless woman, I would say that makes you spineless". Amanda reached for the gun and when she had it in her hand she rolled over aimed toward the ceiling and fired two shots before the exertion caused her world to once again turn black. Paolillo and his men were momentarily surprised and that gave the rest of the agents' time to run in and capture everyone. "Freeze," the agents shouted, "we have you surrounded, drop your weapons and put your hands in the air."

With everyone in cuffs, Lee ran to Amanda, dropped to his knees and carefully rolled her to her side and pulled her into his lap. He gently called out to her, "Amanda. Please open your eyes." He felt for a pulse and felt the strong thumping below his fingers. "Francine call an ambulance!" "One is already on the way Lee" Francine called back, "and NEST is on standby. "Come on, wake up Amanda" Lee's wish was granted when he looked down into those beautiful brown eyes of his partner. "What do you think you were doing coming here? You were already hurt, and now look at you." "I thought my partner was in trouble, he needed someone to watch his back, and I was right, you needed me." Just then Amanda was wracked with a bout of coughing, with tears running down her cheeks and pain in her eyes, "hurts" she whispered, it was almost too much for Lee to handle. He pulled her closer to him, gently wiped her tears away and whispered, "you are right I do need my partner, Paolillo was right too, you are tough and beautiful very beautiful." He leaned down a gave her a sweet kiss of promise, a promise of more to come.

The paramedics arrived and loaded Amanda into the ambulance, with Lee hot on their trail he was not letting this woman out of his sight. When they arrived at the hospital Amanda was wheeled into a small room, the staff already preparing for the wrath of Scarecrow, allowed Lee to remain with his partner, the staff at George Washington had long since gave up on keeping the partners separated, allowing Lee to remain would be easier on everyone. The NEST team came in examined Amanda, x-rays were taken and Dr. Scardelli came in and told them Amanda had 2 more broken ribs, 11stitches in her head and a bruised kidney, but she really didn't have to stay in the hospital if she would follow orders this time. That meant TOTAL bedrest for at least 3 days, absolutely NO moving around. You have to give those ribs time to start healing, and the kidney time to recover. Lee stepped over, grabbed her hand and stated, "trust me this time she WILL follow directions, she WILL lay in bed, she WILL take her meds I will make sure of that even if I have to handcuff her to the bed she WILL stay there." Dr. Scardelli smiled and replied, "OK then, let me get her a few more prescriptions, make some follow up appointments and write her home instructions and discharge orders and you both should be free to go in about an hour."

Lee sat beside her hospital bed, holding her hand and gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Still not quite ready to talk about what happened and not even close to being ready to let go of her, it was as if he let go she would be gone again. He didn't even want to think about that possibility, of what he would have done if something worse had happened to her. This beautiful woman, somewhere between trying to get rid of her and accepting her as his partner, had become more important to him than he could have ever imagined someone could and he was never letting her go now. There would be time to talk later when they were alone and she felt better, now he was happy to hold her and watch her sleep. Just as the nurse came in with her meds, instructions and a wheelchair Amanda woke up and greeted Lee with that smile that could melt his heart. "Hey, beautiful. Are you ready to get out of here?" "Yeah! Just as long as you are going with me." She whispered, realizing that talking any more than that was very painful. Lee leaned over, kissed her nose and said, "Of course I'm going with you, someone's got to keep you out of trouble. Someone has also got to be sure you actually stay put this time." Amanda took his hand, pulled it to her cheek and asked him if he was up to it. Lee replied, "if it means helping my partner get better, just like all those times she has done the same for me and making sure she is around to watch my back, I am up to anything."

The nurse handed Lee Amanda's new medications and instructions, helped Amanda into the wheelchair and told Lee to go and bring the car around and they would meet him in front. As the nurse was pushing Amanda to the front she spoke, "you seem to have tamed the Scarecrow, he seems much more cooperative when you are around, you have to keep up whatever it is you do." Amanda slowly and softly replied, "I intend to, he is my partner I belong by his side and that is where I am staying." Lee was already waiting beside the car with the door open when the nurse arrived with Amanda, he gently helped her out of the chair and into the car, put her seatbelt on and shut the door. He got in the driver's seat, started the car, put it in gear and grabbed Amanda's hand, he still needed to touch her to reassure himself she was OK. He was mad maybe, but he didn't know if he was mad at himself or Amanda or if he was just so scared of coming close to losing her, either way he was sure the only thing to make him feel better was a nice quiet long weekend of holding her. He looked over and noticed that Amanda had dozed off, he just kept hold of her hand and smiled at the realization of just how good that felt. When they arrived at the apartment Lee went around to help her out of the car as she got up and turned, she let out a yelp, from the quick movements and her ribs. She lay her head on Lee's shoulder and said, "just give me a minute," Lee stood there and held her as her breaths went from fast and uneven to slow and even that was when he knew he could release her and continue inside. He gently lifted her chin so he was looking in her eyes, "hey are you OK?" She softly replied, "I will be, I just need a minute." He gave her that killer smile and said, "You can have as many minutes you need, just as long as I am there for them too." "Always Scarecrow, you can have all my minutes." He kissed her nose, then her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her into his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer see chapter 1

 **Chapter 7**

Lee got Amanda inside his apartment, shut and locked the door, carefully took her in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Hoping that he could make her realize just how just how he felt about her, just how important she was to him, just how somewhere along the time together she had become his world. Even though Amanda was enjoying this attention she needed to breath, even though she was quite sure she would regret that action. When they broke for air, Amanda gasped at the sharp pain that followed the deep breath as Lee noticed he scooped her into his arms and walked to the bedroom. When he laid her down, gently took off her shoes and tucked her into bed, Amanda started to protest but Lee lay a finger on her lips and said, "please Amanda, follow directions, the doctor said bedrest and I meant it I will handcuff you to this bed if you do not stay in here. Let me get you pain medication and I will let you rest awhile" he kissed her forehead and she nodded and he left the room. Lee brought the pills and some water and watched her take the pills, then made sure she actually took them (she really wanted them this time, she was really beginning to ache). Lee kissed her again and tucked her into his bed, as he sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand he couldn't believe how 'right' having her in his bed felt. He just wished he could join her, but it was too soon, words hadn't been said to her although he could now admit them to himself and even whisper it in the darkness, he loved Amanda King. Words would be said soon; he just wasn't ready to admit he needed her more than he could have ever though you could need someone. After all these years being alone, he knew he could never go back to being alone and he never would have to as long as Amanda was around. He leaned over, kissed her forehead and left the room, he still had some feelings to sort out.

"Damn her" he said, but he didn't know if he was really mad at her or relieved she showed up to save his tail (again). He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat on the couch to think and work out his feelings, she had risked her life for him, she was hurt and through her pain he was her main concern, he was going to spend a lot of time in the next few days making sure she knew how much he appreciated her, Amanda King should be treasured and he intended to do just that. "God, what would I have done if I had lost her?" he asked himself. He was fairly certain that he could not have went on if he had lost her, if he did go on he was going to look after Dottie and the boys, just then he realized he loved them too. I could have this family, NO! I will have this family one day and maybe even more. A smile crossed his face, the breath taking dimpled smile she loved when he thought about the possibilities of having a family with Amanda, something he couldn't remember having but desperately wanted.

"LEE" Amanda screamed, Lee ran into the room to find Amanda crying in his bed, although still asleep. He gently sat back down on the bed, took her face in his hands, she was fighting him but he held on and was softly talking to her, hoping he would get through in her frightened haze. "Amanda, shhhhh! It's OK, you're safe I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhhhh! I have you, I'm here. You are safe with me." Finally recognizing his voice, she fell into his chest, "it wasn't me I was afraid for, what if I had lost you? They were trapping you, I could have... I could have…... lost you," the last part was barely a whisper. "Amanda, you didn't lose me, I didn't lose you, we are here together, safe." As her tears subsided and sleep began to overtake her again, Lee laid her back down pulled the covers up around her and started to get up to leave when Amanda grabbed his hand, "no don't leave me just yet, hold me a little while longer, so I know you're here." Lee toed off his shoes, sat up against the headboard of his bed and pulled Amanda into his lap, there in his arms, his warm breath in her hair she was able to sleep peacefully knowing that he was there, safe. Knowing that while she was in his arms everything was fine, she realized that somewhere along the time they had spent together working, in the gazebo and just other times she had fallen in love with the tall handsome spy, and she was almost sure he felt the same.

Lee sat and held her long after his legs were numb from her weight on them, long after she was sound asleep and long after his arms were cramped from holding her. He wasn't mad anymore just thankful he had picked out this beautiful, loving and giving woman at a train station, and that there were 25 men in red hats on that train. He pulled her closer to him, kissed her head and laid his head back and fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that very soon he could tell her just how he felt. He woke a short time later when Amanda's moaning and whining, "No, No! Please don't leave me Lee, I love you, please!" Whispering softly in her ear, so as to calm her fears but not wake her, "I'm OK. I'm not going anywhere. I'm OK." She calmed and snuggled closer to him, causing him to smile. Lee kissed her head and whispered, "I love you too." Thinking,' soon I'll really tell you, just when the time is right, a nice romantic setting, just you and me, no interruptions.' He eased out from under her, made her comfortable on the bed and went to take a shower and call Billy about debriefing Amanda and himself in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer see chapter 1

 **Chapter 8**

As the sun rose the next morning, Lee had arranged with Billy to come to the apartment to debrief Amanda and himself, he had gone to the small bakery across the street and gotten a few of the fresh pastries, put on some coffee and went to wake up Amanda. He took a moment to look at the beautiful woman lying there and wondered again how he could have been so lucky to have her in his life and mostly that she loved him. "Amanda, Amanda come on wake up. Breakfast is ready and Billy will be here soon. Come on, time to get up." Amanda rolls to her side, "Ouch! I don't think I want to move, so I'll just stay here, you can talk to Billy" she said. "That would work for my debriefing but not yours, come on, up and at 'em, on your feet." Lee gently helped Amanda out of bed and to the bathroom to wash up, she had started keeping a change of clothes in Lee's car and he had brought her bag in with breakfast. Twenty minutes later she slowly made her way to the kitchen, Lee gave her a pain pill, a pastry, some juice and coffee, she at while Lee caught her up on what else he knew while they waited for Billy.

Billy arrived and Amanda went through listening to their plans the night before, "sorry sir, I just had to watch Lee's back, I'm his partner." She told him of how she waited til they had left and called a cab, that she had watched Paolillo and his men go in after Lee and Francine and how she followed them in after finding a crowbar. How she screamed to warn Lee, that she didn't remember much until she had felt a sharp pain in her back and then again when she hit the crates. "I remember coming to against the crates, hearing them ask Lee if Francine was as tough as me, then I remember seeing Lee's gun I knew I get to it and hopefully cause enough of a distraction Lee could do something." Lee gently squeezed her hand under the table and gave her enough strength to continue. Amanda finished her debriefing, Lee noticed her yawn, he told Billy to give him a few minutes before his debriefing and led Amanda back to his room, tucked her in his bed and kissed her forehead with his lips lingering there. "Rest Amanda, when I finish we'll talk, we have a lot of stuff to talk about." "Look Lee, I know you are mad because I followed you, but…." She was quietened by Lee's finger on her lips, "Amanda I am not mad, not anymore, I don't even know if I ever was, I was scared to death when I saw they had you, but listen we can talk later. I have a debriefing to do and you need to rest remember I promised you would follow your doctor's orders. Rest now. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her softly on the lips and left the room.

Billy did Lee's debriefing, there really wasn't much to tell, they had gone over the night before about going to the warehouse, going around back with Francine and Fielder, hearing Paolillo yell, and then hearing Amanda then nothing. He didn't mention he almost lost it when he yelled for her and there was no reply or how his heart almost stopped when he saw they had her. He told of how they had kicked Amanda and while she was on the ground had come to and grabbed Lee's gun and caused enough of a distraction to let the other agents come in and gather everyone up. "She was great Billy, she was hurt but still was able to come up with a way to help us," Billy finished and said, "Lee, since your partner is out of commission and needs someone to help her for a few days until her family gets back in town, she is going to be your case until Wednesday, since today is Friday that gives you a few days to think about the next time, so that you don't go off halfcocked and you realize you need to keep your partner informed to keep you both safe." Lee said, "I was trying to keep my partner safe all along, I just forgot my partner also has a job to watch my back and I forgot how stubborn she is about doing that. I never will underestimate her again, and I intend to look after her. Thanks for coming, I don't think she was up to the ride to the office and back." The men shock hands and Billy left, making sure Lee knew his orders about his partner.

Lee went into the bedroom and checked on his partner, and didn't seem at all surprised when she asked, "is Billy gone?' He leaned over kissed her cheek and said, "Yes. I thought that you were sleeping, were you eavesdropping again?" She gave him that shy smile and replied, "guilty, but you see, I have this partner who doesn't tell me things so I have to find out the sneaky way so I can watch his back, he is really important to me."

"This partner of yours, he is an idiot, he should have kept you informed and I bet he is really sorry about that and plans to spend a few days making sure you know how sorry he really is."

"Just what do intend to do for this partner of yours?" Amanda playfully asked.

"Well, first I am going to draw her a nice warm bubble bath and let her soak some of those aches and pains away (kiss), then I and going to give her a long luxurious massage (kiss), I am going to fix her a gourmet meal and then make her take all her meds and tuck her right back into bed to rest and get better so she can be right back out there watching her partner's back (kiss) (kiss).

After her bath, massage and dinner Lee had led Amanda back to bed, gave her the medications the hospital have given her, he sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Amanda I am sorry, I should not have kept stuff from you, but you were already hurt. I didn't want anything else to happen to you.. I wanted him to pay." The last part was little more than a whisper. "It's OK Lee, I understand you want to protect me, I want to do the same for you. You're my best friend, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you and maybe I could have prevented it, I don't know if I could go on with you in my life. Do you understand what I am saying?" She was trying to make him understand she loved him without saying the words, he wasn't ready to hear them yet, but she wanted to try to get him to understand. He took her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks, "I feel the same way, I just don't know, you know how to…." "I know Lee, it's OK" she knew he wasn't good putting his feelings to words, she let him show her by the gentleness in his touches, as she leaned into his palm.

"OK, enough talking for now, we have almost a week to talk, right now you need your rest. So scoot down into bed." She did just that, although very slowly due to her ribs, Lee pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. "Amanda, I" "shhhhh Lee, you don't have to." "Go to sleep, get some rest."


	9. Chapter 9

I hope to update this soon. I work full time, wife, mom and go to school full time. I have some school projects to get done, last week was Fall break and the story just fell out fairly quickly, but back to real life.

Thanks for being patient and for all the great reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know it, see chapter 1

 **Chapter 9** (the real one)

Lee settled himself on his couch, making plans for his time with Amanda. First he would fix her a delicious breakfast in bed, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. The he would make sure she stayed in bed and got all the rest the doctor said she needed. She had taken care of him so many times, this time it was his turn to care for the woman he loved. Yes! He loved her, he could admit that to himself maybe not to her yet but he could try to show her.

Morning came and it was time to put Lee's plan into action. Checking on Amanda to make sure she was still sleeping, he slipped out and headed to 4742 Maplewood to gather a few things for the woman in his bed. He arrived at the address, slipped around back and entered the house, went up to her room and gathered a few things she may need to be comfortable for the next few days and quickly headed back to his apartment and to the woman who was his world, the one who he couldn't imagine his life without. He was running short on time to cook so he stopped at the bakery down the street bought some delicious pastries made it home and started some coffee. Then went into the bedroom to wake Amanda, he stood at the door for a moment thinking how wonderful to just watch her sleep, knowing she was safe. He went to her side and softly called her, "Amanda, time to wake up. Come on baby, open your eyes. It is time to eat some breakfast, and take your medicine." From under the cover Lee heard, "No, I don't want to move, everything hurts. Please don't make me." He gently pulled the covers back, eased her up to a sitting position and said, "you will feel better after a shower, you take your meds and eat breakfast. Come on, I'll help you." Amanda leaned heavily on Lee to the bathroom, Lee started a hot shower and gave Amanda her sweats to put on when she got out. "I'm leaving the door open in case you need something, just give a yell, OK?"

Lee went to the kitchen, laid the pastries out on a plate and poured the coffee and some juice then gathered cream for himself and sugar for Amanda and placed everything along with her meds on a tray and headed for the bedroom. He came in just as Amanda was buttoning up his blue striped shirt, the one that she loved so much, he was wearing it that night after the Sallee case, when they had that first little peck, the one that made her realize 'they' were going to happen. She loved to see him in it, because it brought back those wonderful memories. "Hey, I hope you don't mind, I couldn't get my shirt over my head," she smiled shyly at him. "I don't mind a bit, sorry I didn't think about that, I should have remembered how hard it is to do that as many broken ribs as I have had, anyway it looks great on you." He took her hand, led her back to bed and place the tray down, handed Amanda her meds and juice after making sure she took them, he gave her some coffee and a pastry. They sat for a long time quietly talking of the days before, about the boy's games and school, just enjoying each other's company. The pain medication effects began to once again take over and Amanda began to feel sleepy. She tried fighting the effects and talking, "Lee, I am really fine. I don't want to take those pills anymore." As she tried to get up to prove she was fine, she moved to quickly and cried out in pain. Lee held her to him as the pain subsided and her breathing returned to normal, "Amanda, you have to give this time. Please let me take care of you. It is the only thing I can do right now to show you how important you….." He didn't finish his statement as he noticed her breathing even more regular and slow, she had gone back to sleep. He gently lay her back down, covered her and kissed her softly, bringing a small smile to her lips. He sat for a long time there on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb, thanking God she was safe, making this silent promise, "I promise, with everything in me Amanda, I will try to never let anything happen to you. To never let anything take you away from me."

He got up, took his shower and shaved, picked up his clothes and the ones Amanda had left in the bathroom, no use in having her fuss about being a slob. Then he began his preparations for a nice quiet lunch and romantic dinner. He put a nice jazz record on and turned the volume down low, just some quiet music in the background. He heated some homemade soup Amanda had left frozen at some earlier time, when she was trying to get him to eat better (he smiled thinking how she was always looking out for him) "now is my chance" he said to himself. A voice from behind him startled him, "your chance for what, big fella?' "Amanda, you are supposed to be in bed. Back you go." Lee reprimanded her. "there is nothing to do there, can I at least be on the couch, close to you? You never did answer my question, your chance for what?" Lee smiled and shook his head, "OK, the couch is fine, let me help you down. To answer your question, THIS (splaying his hands toward Amanda) taking care of you is my chance to repay you for all the times you took care of me. You know saying how I feel is hard… (kneeling down in front of her) Please let me try to show you." Amanda took Lee's face in her hands "Lee you show me every day how you feel, when you hold my hand, when you place your hand in the small of my back to escort me somewhere," she took his hand and kissed his palm. Taking both his hands in her, "these hands," running her hands up his arms, "these arms," cupping his face, "your eyes, your smile, YOU (she sweetly kisses him) show me every day that you care, I feel it every time you look at me. I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL." Then she was rewarded with that dazzling Stetson smile she loved. "You may know, but how about you let me show ya toots!' as he kissed her nose. Amanda crossed her arms and put on a pouty face, "fine, just this once, I will let you do this." Smiling at her, "Thanks" Lee said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer.. See chapter 1

Chapter 10

Lee settled Amanda and himself on the couch, he had popped some corn, gotten some iced tea and rented a nice chic flick for them to watch. Amanda curled up and laid against Lee's chest, he put his arm around her, pulled her close and placed a soft kiss in her hair. The movie ended and Lee cleaned up the dishes they dirtied for the movie, gave Amanda another dose of her medications and tucked her down on the couch for a nap for the afternoon. "Lee, I'm not tired. I'm really fine. You don't need to mother me." Lee pushed the hair off her forehead, "Amanda, you said you would let me take care of you. I am holding you to that. Like I told you before I need my partner healthy so she can watch my back. So no more complaining, lay down and rest. I am going to clean up, and start prepping for supper and I have some plans for later if you are up to it. OK?" Placing another light kiss on her lips and tucking a blanket around her shoulders he watched as Amanda's eyes drifted closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Lee cleaned up. Prepped a few things for supper. Then just sat and watched 'his' Amanda sleep, he got comfort from just watching the rise and fall of her chest, knowing she was his and she was safe. Just realizing how lucky he was to have picked her out of all the other people on the platform of the train station that morning, in some ways it seemed a lifetime ago and in others yesterday. He moved to the edge of the couch where she lay, taking care not to wake her he gently stroked her cheek, the urge to touch her so he could once again make sure she was really here, was overpowering. As he touched her a small smile crossed her lips and she whispered Lee, somewhere in her subconscious she knew it was him. As he sat there he became concerned, he noticed her breaths quicken, a frown come on her face and small cries emanate from her lips. The nightmares were coming back. He could only hope his voice; his pleas would get through to her. He spoke softly to her and gently rubbed her hand, "Shhhhhhhhh! It's OK Amanda, you're safe, I'm here. I'm never going to let them hurt you again. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." She woke with a start," Lee?" recognition almost immediate in her eyes. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back, "They were in my dreams again, they were hurting me again. They were going to kill you. I had to try….." Lee took her face in his hands, wiped her tears with his thumbs, kissed her nose, "Amanda it's OK, we're OK. You saved me, I am here for you. You're safe, thank God, I don't know what I'd do…." Wiping a few more tears, "hey this one wasn't as bad, they are getting better, once your brain gets the message your safe, you can rest better." Amanda sat up and urged Lee down beside her, she curled up to his side took his hand and spoke as she absently toyed with his fingers, "Lee have I ever told you how glad I am you picked me? How happy I am you are in my life? I was lost that day at the train station, you saved me. Thank you." "Amanda, I will forever thank that day, you saved me too. I honestly don't think I would still be here." Placing a sweet soft kiss to her hair and pulling her a little closer, "if it wasn't for you. You gave me a reason to go on, to be careful, to trust someone, to count on someone again. (The last part almost a whisper) to believe I was worthy to have someone care for me again, that I was important to someone. Thank you Amanda."

They sat holding each other for a long time, each realizing the feelings were there even though they were yet to be said aloud they were there. After a while Lee stood up, helped Amanda stand and let her walk around a little to stretch the sore muscles, knowing she would be better off with some movement. She stood at the window looking out, the sun was beginning to set and storm clouds were rolling in, he came up behind her, gently circled her waist with his strong arms. She leaned into his strong form, "so Stetson, we are both house bound, what are we going to do this stormy night?" "Well, after a nice meal of steak, potato and salad, I though some slow dancing to maybe work out some soreness, also holding you may ease some of my worries. Something for everyone tonight. How does that sound?" He could see her smile reflected in the window, "that sounds wonderful."

Later that evening the meal had been eaten, the dishes washed and dried, and soft music was playing on the record player and a couple swayed to the music, Amanda's arms around Lee's neck and her head on his shoulder, he had one arm around her waist and the other on her back their eyes we closed it was like the world around them didn't exist. They danced a few songs, Amanda unsuccessfully stifled a yawn, "medication time then it is off to bed for you, young lady." Lee gave her the medications, led her to the bedroom so she could get ready for bed. "give me a yell when you're dressed and I'll come back and help you to bed." After Amanda was dressed she called for Lee, he came in helped her to bed, covered her up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He started to get up when Amanda blindly grabbed for him, "don't leave me. Please!" He sat back down, took her hand and began to rub the back with his thumb, "what is wrong?" She looked away and almost whispered her answer, "I'm afraid, I know I shouldn't be, that you're here. But…." He put his finger to her lips, "it's ok, give me a minute, I'll be back." He got up placed another kiss on her lips and went into the bathroom and changed into some sweats. When he came back, she was still awake waiting for him. He sat up against the headboard on top of the covers pulled her to his side and rubbed small circles along her arm. She relaxed against his strong form and soon he felt he labored breaths become even and regular and he knew she was sleeping, still he sat on his bed holding the woman he loved so she would feel safe to sleep and he was happy to do just that.


	12. Chapter 12

Realization

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 11

Lee awoke when the first light of morning began to filter into the room, realizing that sometime during the night he had scooted down to lay on the bed and Amanda was still sleeping as close to him as she could get. He gently and quietly eased himself from her side and out of bed, not wanting to disturb her yet, she needed her rest, her would let her get a little more sleep. He arose and dressed quickly, stopped to look at her sleeping form, gently pushed some stray curls off her forehead and placed a feather light kiss on her cheek.

He went into the kitchen put some coffee on, laid Amanda's medications out, then began to fix a gourmet breakfast for the two of them. When breakfast was ready and sitting at the table Lee went into the bedroom softly sat on the edge of the bed and began to try to wake Amanda. "Amanda, it's time to get up. Come on baby, wake up." She opened her eyes and smiled, "Lee" during the night her sore muscles had stiffened and when she began to move a sharp pain in her ribs, and gasp when the pain hit. Lee gently put his arms under her knees and around her shoulders and eased her to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Are you OK?" Amanda leaned her forehead into Lee's. "Just give me a minute." She took a couple of deep breaths, letting them out slowly. "I'm OK now, can you help me up?" "My pleasure," Lee helped Amanda to her feet and then slowly walked her to the dining room for her breakfast. He handed her the medications, which she took gratefully this time, they ate breakfast in pleasant silence. Lee helped Amanda back into the bedroom to get dressed, he laid her clothes out and left her to dress. "I'm going to clean the up from breakfast, get dressed if you need help just give me a shout," he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her nose.

The medications had helped with the pain and her muscles were loosened with the movements she had been doing. She was feeling better than she was earlier and slowly made her way back to the kitchen. "Good morning again, Lee. Do you need any help?" He turned and smiled, "Nope, just finishing up. Are you ready for you walk, my lady?" as he held out his arm for her to take. Still a little self-conscience about her bruises, stepped back "No, I really don't think I should, I mean look at me. You probably don't want to be seen with me, I don't even want to look in the mirror," she rambled. Lee quieted her with a finger to her lips, "Amanda you are beautiful to me, I want to be seen with you everywhere. So let's go for our walk so I can show the world how beautiful you are to me." Lee and Amanda walked slowly down the sidewalk, Amanda was tucked close to his side and Lee had his hand in the small of Amanda's back. They talked of different cases they had been on, of the upcoming Stemwinder case, of the bays and what they were doing, of Dotty and her new beau. They had moments when they just enjoyed the silence of just being together at the moment in each other's arms. They arrived back at Lee's apartment, "you were right Lee, I do feel better, no near as tight or sore as before. Thanks for making me get out." Amanda said as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed the other. Lee leaned into her hand, relishing the feel of it for a moment then took her hand and kissed the palm, "sometimes I do know best, I would do anything for you Amanda," as he returned the kiss to her cheek.

They fixed some sandwiches for lunch and sat in the den and just talked more together. Soon Amanda was yawning and Lee took her back to the bedroom for a nap before dinner. "Lee, I really don't think I need to take all that medicine anymore, I can't seem to stay awake when I take it. I am really fine so maybe I should stop taking it, I really am fine." "Amanda, you are still having pain, take it tonight and maybe when you see Doc Kelford tomorrow we can ask if you can cut down on your doses. OK?" he said as he once again tucked her into his bed and kissed her nose. "OK" Amanda replied as she raised up and kissed him gently on the lips, "thank you Lee, for everything. For being there when I needed you for looking after me, even for making me take my medicine." He smiled back at her and said, "I would do it again and again for you, I need you well and safe, I need you in my life both professionally and personally. So to make sure that happens I am going to take care of you Amanda King." That was as close to saying his real feelings as he could get right now but the sweet smile she gave let him know she understood.

Amanda woke from her nap, got up and made her way into the kitchen where she heard Lee making noise getting things ready to cook yet another wonderful meal for her. He heard her padding through the den and looked to and when her saw her flashed her that toe curling smile she loved, "hey Beautiful." She walked over to him and put her arms around him and her was happy to circle her in a hug too. He stopped smiling when he realized she was shaking, he became worried and took her head in his hands to make her look at him, he wiped her tears again, "hey what's wrong, are you OK? Can I get you something? Did you have a nightmare?" Amanda laughed, "you are beginning to sound like me Scarecrow, I'm fine just a little bad dream, not bad. I'm better now, here in your arms everything is better." "Maybe you are rubbing off on me. If these arms make you feel better then, they are always open for you," he smiled and kissed her hair and hugged her tighter. They worked together and fixed their dinner and then sat down and ate together and enjoyed some soft music Lee played and had a couple slow dances after the meal.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer..See Chapter one.

Chapter 12

They spent the next couple of days talking, laughing, kissing and just enjoying each other's company. They took walks through Lee's neighborhood and a few times they drove to the park or walked along the Potomac. During the next few days Amanda needed the pain medication less and less, the bruises began to fade and she was feeling much better. Lee couldn't have enjoyed his time with Amanda any more than he did, he just wished it could have been under better circumstances, that Amanda had been feeling better and had not been hurt at all. But she had, although there were many times before he wished he had never had given her that package or that she would not have helped him, but now he saw that day as one of the best days in his life the day he actually began to live and love for what was maybe the first time in his life.

Amanda walked up behind Lee, she was worried he seemed miles away. She walked around him and placed her hands on his chest, a gesture that always calmed him or brought his attention back to her. He looked at her and gave a soft smile, "Lee, where were you? You were a million miles away." He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, bent to kiss her nose, "I was remembering that day at the train station." She smiled back at him, "You're still not wishing there had only been one man in a red hat, are you?" "No Amanda, for that I am eternally thankful. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know where I would be today, if it wasn't for you. I will forever thank fate that you not only took the package but that there was 25 men in red hats on that train." With that statement he was rewarded with a smile that could catch the scarecrow's heart on fire. He pulled her close to him and held on tight, placing a kiss to her forehead, "I am never letting you go Amanda King, never." She pulled back a little to look in his eyes, she saw love, and something else she couldn't read. She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her warm palm, "You don't have to Lee, I'm not going anywhere." With that statement, she was rewarded with that beautiful dimpled Stetson smile, then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a heated kiss. When they finally came up for oxygen, "come on Amanda, let's get you in bed, we have to get up early. You my lady and an appointment with Doc Kelford and Pfaff." "But Lee, I am doing so much better, I really don't think I need to go see either of them. I mean I am better" she knew she was rambling but she really didn't want to go, especially to Pfaff. "Amanda you are going, I think it will do you good to talk to Pfaff, I real smart lady told me it helps to talk things out. Anyway are you still having nightmares?" Amanda looked at Lee and said, "Who me, having nightmares? I don't know what you mean." Lee shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Now I know you are going, YOU ARE having nightmares, you avoided my question with a question. Off to bed." "But Lee, I'm not really tired, I thought we could stay up awhile longer, talk or watch that movie you rented, I could help you clean up I bet you have some laundry to do or something." "Amanda, you are stalling. What is wrong, please let me help. I'm here for you." Amanda's shoulders dropped and she walked over to the window to look out, the words were almost a whisper, and Lee almost couldn't hear, "I am still afraid to sleep alone, I know it is silly but…you know."

Lee walked over to her, turned her around, "Amanda, I do not think it is silly, I do not think you are silly for still being afraid, heck I still am a little thinking how close I came to losing you. Could you sleep if I held you for a while, it may help me too, having you close." She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "are you sure you don't mind, you don't have to, I'll probably be fine." Lee placed a curled finger under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his, "I will do anything for you, if this will help then holding you for a while so you can sleep is what I will do. I thought we had already talked about this. So let's go get some sleep." Lee changed into some sweats in the bathroom as Amanda put her nightgown on in the bedroom and she crawled into bed. Lee came out of the bathroom leaving the small light on, grabbed a blanket from the closet, he laid on top of the covers pulled Amanda close to him, covered himself with the blanket, kissed her head and held her while she went to sleep. He promised himself he would do anything to help this woman, even if he had to drag her to Pfaff and tell him what was happening to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer see chapter one

Chapter 13

Lee and Amanda woke in each other's arms, both realizing how wonderful it felt, how safe and warm they were. Lee got up showered, shaved and then helped Amanda out of bed and to the bathroom to get her shower before they headed to the Agency for their appointments. Lee was in the kitchen fixing an omelet and drinking a cup of coffee., when Amanda came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen he looked up and smiled, "you look beautiful!" Amanda replied, "I wouldn't go that far, at least I am not so scary looking, the bruises are healing good." Lee walked over to her, put one arm around her waist and lifted her chin with his finger so she could look at him, "Amanda King, you listen to me and you listen good, you ARE beautiful, the bruises are fading but no matter if they weren't you are so beautiful to me, and don't you forget that, you hear me." Amanda shyly smiled back at him and shook her head, "yea, I hear you, I think you may need your eyes examined but I hear you, thanks." Changing the subject, "Is that breakfast I smell, it smells wonderful?" "It is, come on (as he held out his arm for her to take, which she happily did) breakfast is served for my best girl. Ham, mushroom and cheese omelet, croissants, juice and coffee just for you" as he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. They sat together and talked of their plans, of their appointments for the day, Amanda would see Doc Kelford first then Pfaff, while Lee would see Pfaff and then pick up a few files to go over when he got home, nothing much since his job was Amanda until her family was home and she was well enough to join them. When Amanda was almost finished with her breakfast, Lee handed her 2 pain pills, "Lee I am fine, I really don't need them." Lee pleaded, "Please take them, we have a lot to do today, doctor visits, riding around I really think you should take them or you will be really uncomfortable later." "I will be fine, I am so much better now, and anyway they make me woozy." Lee relented, under his better judgement he let her go without them. They cleaned up from breakfast and walked out of Lee's apartment hand in hand.

Lee was very quiet on the way to the Agency, Amanda was beginning to worry. She reached over and took his hand and played with his fingers on the gear shift, "hey, are you OK? You have barely said a word since we left your house." He pulled his hand out from under hers, took it and kissed her fingers, "I am OK, I just have a lot going through my head, wondering how the case is coming, what Paolillo was really up to, how my partner really is, she means the world to me and I don't want to lose her, someone has got to watch my tail." He said as he turned and gave her a brilliant smile. Amanda smiled back, not really believing that was all going on, "Lee it is over, we caught Paolillo, he is in jail. We are both OK, or we will be." "You are right Amanda, so what do you want to do tonight? Anything your heart desires, it's yours." Knowing she may never speak to him again after what he plans to tell Pfaff during his session with the quack, but it had to be done. If he knew Amanda right and he was pretty sure he did she wouldn't say a thing about the nightmares. He just hoped that the closeness they have now wouldn't be ruined, that he would still have a chance with her, but he cared too much for her to let it slide.

Lee and Amanda arrived at the Agency, told Mrs. Marsden the password and retrieved their badges. "Oh! Mrs. King, your mother called and left you a message to call her at Lillian's." Amanda smiled at the Agency's watchdog, "Thank you Mrs. Marsden, I'll call her now, I have a few minutes before my appointment." Amanda told Lee she would meet him later, to go on to his appointment, she turned and walked up the stairs to the Q Bureau to make her call. Lee noticed she was taking the stairs somewhat slower than she usually would, this worried him some but he made a mental note to check up on her between her appointments to make sure she was OK. When she got to the top of the stairs she turned to see Lee watching her and she gave him a weak smile and continued on to make that call, hoping everything was OK.

Lee went to his appointment with Pfaff, Pfaff asked him, "so Lee how are you dealing with your partner's injury?' Lee replied, as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I am doing fine, I am just worried about my partner, how she is dealing with everything and how she is healing. She was hurt pretty bad and not once but twice that mad man got a hold of her." Pfaff was writing everything down, so you think she let herself get caught?" Lee jumped up and started pacing, and yelled, "I didn't say she let herself get caught, she didn't, she fought like hell. I said that man got her twice." "Calm down Lee, I didn't mean anything by that, I was just talking. Trying to get you to tell me how you feel." Lee slammed his hand down on the desk, "I'll tell you how I feel, I am damn worried about Amanda, she is having nightmares, she is afraid but won't tell me why, she doesn't want to be alone, she has me really worried. I need her to be OK, I am afraid she won't be." At that Lee fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Pfaff quietly walked out of the room to give the agent a few minutes to compose himself. After a few minutes, Lee stepped out of the office, gave a nod to Pfaff, who nodded back and replied, "Scarecrow, I would like to see you again, maybe in two days." "Yea, whatever" replied Lee, as he headed toward Kelford's office to check on Amanda before her appointment with Pfaff, then he was going to see Billy to see if they had been able to get any information from Paolillo, if they haven't maybe he could and Paolillo wouldn't like how he planned to try, to be honest Billy probably wouldn't either, a reprimand in his file would be just fine if he could get some information.

He got to Kelford's office just as Amanda was walking out, she took one look at him and knew something was wrong, she took his hand and made her look at him, there was something in his eyes that made her want to cry or take him in her arms. "Lee are you OK?" He took her other hand, and looked at her, she looked tired and like she was holding something back, "I'm fine Amanda, you know Pfaff trying to turn your words around, he just makes me so mad. Hey how are you? What did your mom want? Is everything OK?" Amanda laughed, "you sound like me Lee, Mother is fine, she decided to stay with Lillian a while longer, seems Lillian fell and broke her ankle. So until she can get around better Mother is going to stay, maybe two more weeks. Sha also said Joe was trying to get a hold of me, so I called him too. Seems him and the boys are having such a great time they want to stay another two weeks, I couldn't say no, Joe really is trying these days and the boys need to know their father. Anyway, I don't know if I am up to keeping up with them just yet. Well I better get to Pfaff's, I'll see you in a little while." She gave him a smile and he returned the smile with a gentle squeeze to her hand. With that she turned to leave and almost stumbled, Lee reached out to steady her, she groaned and her breathing quickened, she laid her head on his shoulder until her breathing returned to normal. Lee lifted her chin, "are you sure you are OK?" with a worried look in his eyes. Amanda shook her head, placed her palm against his cheek, he leaned into it and placed a gentle kiss on her palm, not caring about who may see. "I have got to see Billy and grab some files, I will meet you outside Pfaff's in about an hour." The both turned and went their separate ways, each worried about the other.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Disclaimer see chapter one.

Lee went and checked in with Billy to see how the case was coming along, Billy gave him updates on what they knew which wasn't much. Paolillo's motives and whoever was backing him were still unclear and Paolillo was not giving up anything. "Billy we have to find out what is plans were, he needs to pay for what he did to Amanda." Billy looked at one of his favorite agents, Lee was pacing and running his hand through his hair, "Lee calm down, getting yourself worked up won't do anyone any good. We will find out what they were planning, why they wanted you and Amanda to quit investigating." "II know Billy, that is one reason I came, do you mind if I take some files home, maybe Amanda and I can go through them, find something we looked over. Something has got to be in there, maybe between the two of us we can find something, if Amanda feels like it, maybe get her mind off of everything." "Go ahead Lee, take what you think will be helpful, by the way how is Amanda?" Lee sat down across from Billy, "I don't know, she has been so quiet, and well you know quiet is just not normal for Amanda, I mean, it's Amanda, we've talked but not about what happened she keeps changing the subject. She is having nightmares when she sleeps she won't talk to me, me Billy she usually tells me everything. Do you think she is blaming me for what happened" That's got to be it, why didn't I realize it before she thinks it is ALL my fault" by now Lee was up pacing. "Lee calm down, I am sure Amanda does NOT blame you, remember this is Amanda she would never blame you for any of this." Lee headed for the door, "I know it is Amanda, but something is wrong, I don't know what to do to make it right, to make her OK. Listen I'll talk to you later Billy, I have to get those files and meet Amanda I told her I would be there when she finished with Pfaff. She refused to take any medication before we left this morning, I am sure she will be needing some soon, Oh! By the way she is still going to be at my house her family will be gone another couple of weeks, I just don't think she is ready to be alone yet (thinking to himself 'I know I'm not') so if you need us you know where we will be." At that Lee left and headed to the Q Bureau. When he was out of sight Billy headed to the medical wing, he wanted to check on Amanda for himself and needed a word with her, he just hoped his friend would forgive him.

Billy arrived just as Amanda was walking out the door, "Oh! Hi sir." "Amanda you know you can call me Billy, but can I have a word with you for a minute? There is something I need to talk to you about." Leading Amanda back into the office, nodding to Pfaff who stepped into the other room to give them some privacy. "Amanda, can I ask you something and you answer me honestly?" Amanda looking surprised, "yes". Billy took her hand, "Amanda when you are able to return to work, will you be able to continue working with Lee? What I mean is do you blame him for your injuries?" "Oh! Yes, I still want to work with Lee. Why would you think…..Oh does Lee think?" "That's right Amanda, Lee has it in his head you blame him because you aren't talking about what happened" Billy told her, gave her hand a squeeze, "now I need to get out of here before Lee comes back, I hope you feel better Amanda." At that Billy left and as he turned the corner out of sight, Lee arrived as Amanda once again headed out to find her partner. She ran into Lee, his hands went to her shoulders to steady herm "Hi, I was coming to look for you," Amanda said. Lee smiled, "well you are in luck, you found me, now what do you what to do with me?" Lee's hands still on her shoulders, Amanda leaned her head to his shoulder for am minute catching her breath from running into his solid form, lifting her chin so he could look in her eyes, "are you OK?' Amanda placed her hand against his cheek and gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, tired and still sore, but fine, I promise. I'm just ready to leave, I'm ready for some better company." Lee raised his eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin, "Oh! You got a hot date Mrs. King?" Lee said as he then placed his large warm palm against her cheek. "No, was just planning on a nice quiet afternoon with my partner, I am a little worried about him, so I thought I would talk to him for a while." "Well, your partner sure is lucky, I think he is a little worried about you too. What do you think about heading home and relieving some of those worries?" Amanda shook her head and they headed to the elevators that would lead them to the Georgetown foyer and then out of the agency and home. They both knew they had questions for the other, but that could wait til later, in the comfort of Lee's home. "So, Amanda what do you think of stopping and grabbing a couple of sandwiches at the deli and taking them back to the apartment, maybe later going out to eat if you feel like it?" Amanda reached over and took his hand, "that sounds very nice, I would like to rest some though." Lee lifted her hand to his lips, "then we have a plan."

They stopped and got some sandwiches and chips to take back to Lee's. Lee noticed her moving more slowly and gingerly, he stopped her at the corvette, looked into her eyes, "are you OK?" "Yea. Just thinking about well, maybe taking those pills when we get to your place." Lee could see the pain in her eyes, leaned in to kiss her nose, "why didn't you say you were in pain? I could have come back for these sandwiches." Amanda placed her hand on his chest, "Lee, a few minutes wouldn't make a difference, I'll be OK. I promise, it's not so bad." He covered her hand on his chest with his, then lifted it to gently kiss her palm before he opened the car door and helped her in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Disclaimer. See chapter one.

They arrived back at Lee's, Lees got out of the car and jogged to the other side to be there to help Amanda out. When he got there her door was open and she was struggling to get out, he set the food on the hood and then gently lifted Amanda to her feet. When she was standing she took a moment and rested her forehead against Lee's chest, he had his arms around her shoulders and began to rub them up and down her arms, he kissed the top of her head, "hey, let's get you inside, some food on your stomach and your meds in you. You need to rest, we have dinner plans tonight," as he lifted her chin to look at him and he could sweetly kiss her lips. Amanda rubbed her hands up Lee's chest in an action that was comforting to them both and one she had done almost since the day she met him, "OK, come on, I am sort of hungry, and I think I will take those pain meds." Lee took a look at her, and was thinking to himself, how much she must be hurting if she was willing to take those meds on her own. He decided right there he was not taking her out for a romantic dinner BUT he would bring the romantic dinner to her, that may be a better plan anyway. They got inside, Lee sat Amanda down on the couch, she didn't even protest and ask to help him with lunch, which all the more worried him about her, Lee fixed their plates, a tea for them both and gathered Amanda's medications, opting for the stronger one so Amanda could get the relief she needed and maybe also some much needed rest. They ate their lunch made a little small talk, Lee had Amanda take her meds and tucked her into his bed so she could rest for a while so he could set 'operation dinner' into motion.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand and talking to her, when he thought she was asleep he rose to leave and she caught his hand, "don't leave me just yet. I just don't want to be alone quite yet. I need you close for a little while. " Lee kissed her hand, walked around the bed got onto the bed and scooted close pulled her into his lap, she laid her head on his shoulder and he rubbed small circles along her back, while softly whispering, "Shhhhh! It's going to be OK, we're both safe, you are safe, here with me I am here with you." Soon her breathing was slow and even he spoke her name and she didn't stir, he knew she was sleeping and he held he a little while longer, he kissed the top of her head, and thought to himself, 'I'm just going to make sure she is good and asleep before I leave her and this feels so good, her in my arms it feels so right." After a while longer he gently lay her down and eased out from under her placed a light blanket over her and kissed her lightly on her lips. He then stood and began to prepare for 'operation dinner', he called Emilio's and ordered the food, he cleaned is apartment, placed a white tablecloth on the dining table, gathered candles and placed the all over the room, took a step back and looked at all his hard work, everything looked perfect now to check on Amanda, she was still sleeping. Lee then called Magda, he needed a dress for Amanda, she said she had something that would look beautiful and she would bring it right over. Lee thanked her and hung up the phone, took his shower, shaved and picked out a special suit and got ready for the evening with 'his' Amanda. Once everything was ready, he woke Amanda, helped her get in the bathroom for a shower, while she was in the bathroom he opened up the box Magda had brought over, "WOW" he said, and though she was right this will be beautiful. He laid the dress out on the bed, with the shoes Magda also thought to bring, he heard the doorbell, and thought that should be dinner arriving. He answered the door, and it was the delivery boy from Emilio's, he paid the boy and gave him a nice tip, then went to setting the food out, turning on some soft music and lighting the candles. Just as he lit the last candle, he heard Amanda call out, he rushed in to find her dressed in the gown, for a moment she took his breath away, "you look beautiful." Amanda smiled, "this gown is beautiful, thank you. I need a little help with the zipper. I am still a little tired and sore, I am not sure I will be very good company tonight." "Look, I have our plans all set, don't worry about not being able to get around good or not being good company, you are always good company to me." He turned her around and zipped the gown, sat her on the bed and kneeled in front of her, picked up one foot and gently placed her shoe on and repeated the action with the other shoe. He stood up, held out his hand to Amanda and helped her stand, he then placed her hand in the crook of his arm, "your romantic dinner awaits, my lady." When he opened the bedroom door her breath was taken away at the sight before her, the dining room and den were bathed in soft candle light, the soft music in the background was perfect, the table was beautiful, she turned to Lee with a tear in her eye, Lee wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb, "are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Amanda smiled and shook her head, "you did this for me? This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. You knew what I needed and you gave it to me, no one has ever made me feel so beautiful and special. Thank you" she said as she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Amanda you are beautiful and so special to me, this (spreading out his hand towards the dining room and den) is just the beginning, I intend to show you how special you are as often as you will let me" he stated as he brushed another tear from her cheek and lightly kissed her nose. "Come on now dinner awaits," he pulled out her chair and helped her to sit, then pushed her to the table took the cover from her plate and then from his, sat down beside her and took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I hope you don't mind about this, I saw that earlier you were, well, you know not feeling so good. So I thought I would still give you the dinner I promised in a way a little better for you." Amanda placed her hand on Lee's chest, "It is more than OK, it is wonderful, but when I am feeling up to it, we need to go out, this gown is much too beautiful to not go out, I want to show off that marvelous suit of yours too." With that she was gifted with one of the most beautiful dimpled smiles she had ever saw. They ate their meal enjoyed some easy conversation when they finished Lee quickly cleaned up and took Amanda's hand and led her to the den, "I believe I promised some dancing if you at up to it." "Always with you, maybe just a few though." He held out his hand she took it without a second thought, he pulled her close and they began swaying gently to the music. She laid her head on his shoulder relishing in how wonderful he felt. He held her as tight as he dares, with the injuries she had he was also relishing in how wonderful and perfect she felt in his arms. All to soon the dances came to an end when he felt her yawn and beginning to stumble, "it is time for bed Cinderella" he kissed her forehead. "Please take some medicine, it will make me feel better if I know you will be able to rest good." Amanda groaned, "How did I know you would use that, I will take the meds, I might have slightly over did it earlier today, I will take them on one condition, you sleep with me, I just need to feel you by me, to feel safe." Lee smiled, kissed her and said, "OK, if you need me to feel safe, then that is what you have. I won't leave you, ever." They both entered the bedroom, taking turns in the bathroom to get ready, Lee tucked Amanda in bed walked around to the other side and climbed into bed, he settled himself and gathered Amanda in his arms. He lay there making lazy circles on the outside of her arms and soon felt her breaths become slow and regular he snuggled a little closer and drifted off to sleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Disclaimer see chapter one

Lee awoke the next morning to Amanda lightly tracing his features with her finger, his eyes, his nose and his lips. As she traced his lips he grabbed her hand and brought the finger back to his lips for a soft kiss. Amanda looked at him, "hi" she said. He smiled back, "hi, you seem to be feeling better, all bright eyed this morning." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss, barely brushing her lips across his, "Yes I do, I had a wonderful night's sleep, in the strong arms of my partner. There were no nightmares only a few great dreams of said partner" she said smiling. Lee smiled back, thankful it seemed she was getting better and loving the smile was returning to her eyes, "Oh! Well I heard you may have a boyfriend who is very jealous, what would he say if he knew just where you spent the night?" Amanda leaned in for another kiss and deepened this one just a bit, "Well, he is the jealous type, he has been for such a long time, even before he admitted how he felt, he didn't want me around any other men. So he could be very angry, but my partner he can hold his own, he is very good at what he does." It was Lee's turn to lean in for a kiss, "Just what does this jealous boyfriend do?" Amanda laughed, got out of bed and laughed, "Oh, you know, spy stuff." Lee got out of bed, ran to get in front of her, "spy stuff? What does that mean." Amanda rubbed her hands up Lee's bare chest, leaned in and whispered, "hand to hand combat, surveillance, perfect aim with his gun, gathering information and interrogation, excellent in disguises and he is an expert going undercover." Lee puts his hands on her waist, "this boyfriend sounds pretty intimidating, maybe I should stay away from him." "Oh he is if you cross him, but if you are lucky enough to get to know the wonderful man behind the mask, you will find the most caring, gentle and loving man I have ever known. He will go out of his way and put himself at risk to help, so you see I am very lucky to have him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Their easy banter forgotten, Lee pulls her in for a gentle hug, careful of her broken ribs and bruises, he kisses her nose then her lips, "No, Amanda I am the lucky one. That you trusted me enough to take the package, that you stayed when I was stupid and tried to push you away, that you forgave me when I slapped you and that you want me in your life, that my past doesn't drive you away, that you care enough to NOT "stay in the car" when you think I am in trouble. I am the lucky one, you hear me I am the lucky one to have you" he punctuated that with another gentle kiss. Amanda leaned into his hug and laid her head on his chest, relishing in the warmth of his chest and smiling at the rapid heartbeat. Gosh! She loved this man if only she was brave enough to tell him, soon very soon she would gather her strength and tell him he was her world, her life and her breath, but for now she would relish in the warmth of his arms and heal. When his arms were around her everything was good and right, his smile, that beautiful wonderful smile was something she lived to see and she hoped to see it more. She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile and he was rewarded with that beautiful dimpled smile she longed to see. They stood there a few more moments in the warmth of each other's arms, Lee broke off first and kissed her forehead, "Hey I bet you are hungry. Get dressed and I will start some coffee and make you some breakfast while you eat I'll get dressed. Then we can decide on how to spend our day, how I am going to take care of my partner, I do have orders to do that and you know I always follow orders." Amanda patted his chest, "Sure you follow orders, Scarecrow" Lee laughed, "Touché."

Lee turned to walk out, when he was stopped by Amanda calling after him "Lee, I meant what I said, I really am lucky to have you in my life, that out of the sea of people at the train station you picked me, me, a housewife from Arlington. I will forever be grateful for that day." With that she was rewarded with the killer Stetson smile with the dimples so deep in his cheeks they looked like holes. He blew her a kiss and turned to walk out. Lee went to the kitchen and put on some coffee, went to the bathroom door to check on Amanda, hearing her in the shower he decides to run across the street to the little bakery and grab some pastries, he would need to get some groceries later today while they were out. He just had got back inside and laid the pastries out when a freshly showered and dressed Amanda walked into the kitchen with her hair in a towel and Lee thought she had never looked prettier. "Hi" he said and kissed her, "hi, good morning." Lee smiled back, "Yea, it is a good morning." He helped her to the table, pulled out her chair, poured her coffee and added some sugar, gave her the pick of pastries he had bought, and with a flourish placed her napkin in her lap, then before he went to get his own shower placed a gentle kiss on her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter 17

While Lee was in the shower he was making plans on how he could spend the day with Amanda, he had decided to call the gourmet deli around the corner to have them pack a nice picnic lunch and then he and Amanda would go to The Potomac Heritage Trail. They would walk along some of the easy trails, he didn't think Amanda was really up to hiking, then they would find a nice secluded place with no interruptions to share a few kisses and the picnic lunch. He would show her some of the beautiful waterfalls and rock formations at the park, he knew Amanda would love being outside in nature, because she loved that sort of thing, and being a trail blazer she would be prepared for anything out there. Lee got out of the shower, dressed in some jeans, the denim shirt and vest from the last time they were in the woods together (this time will be much more enjoyable though, he thought to himself), made that phone call to the deli and went back to the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he found Amanda washing the few dishes that she had dirtied, "Hi, you didn't have to do that." She turned to look at him, flashed that smile that was reserved for only him, "Well, you've done so much I thought I would help out a little. It really wasn't much." As she was talking Lee was walking over to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind, took the drying towel and gently took her hands from the water and dried them off before planting a soft kiss on her neck, then turning her to face him smiled at the woman he loved and kissed her lips. "Why don't you go get dressed, you may want jeans and a warm shirt, we have plans for the day." Amanda took a look at what he was wearing and smiled, she took hold of his vest and smiling said, "no den of killers today Stetson, I don't think I am up to that just yet." He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look in her eyes, smiled that toe curling smile, "I promise, no den of killers, scouts honor." "you were never a scout Stetson," she laughed as she turned to leave the kitchen, swatting his backside on her way out. "hey!" he shouted as he scooped her up and spun her around, they were both laughing so hard they almost fell. As they got their balance back, Lee set her down, kissed her nose and sent her to the bedroom to get dressed.

As Amanda was getting dressed Lee gathered a blanket and a few other things for their picnic and made one more call for reservations at Emilio's for later tonight, just as he was hanging the phone up he turned to see Amanda walk out of his bedroom wearing her red plaid shirt. He smiled and stepped towards her, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her forehead, "so are you ready?" "Sure, you want to share your plans with me?" Smiling he turned grabbed her jacket and helped her putting it on, grabbed his stuff he had gathered and reach for her hand. Then hand in hand they left the apartment, Lee helped her in the vette and loaded the blanket. Next stop the deli and then on their way for a special day together.

When they arrived at Potomac Heritage Trail, Amanda was wide eyed, she couldn't believe that this is where Lee brought her. "Lee, this place is wonderful. I have heard about the beautiful waterfalls and trails. I have always wanted to come here, but I have never had the time or anyone to go with me." "Well, now you are here and you have someone with you. I hope you like it. I know you like places like this, I wanted to do something special for you, to show you how much you mean to me, how thankful I am that you are OK. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. You have broken down those walls that were around my heart and gave me things I never thought I would have. Thank you." He said and leaned in and lightly brushed his lips to hers. Amanda took is face in her hands to look in those beautiful hazel eyes, she noticed they had a watery film over them, she knew how hard it must have been to tell her what he just had and to open up like he did just now. "You are so special to me Lee, after Joe left, he left me wondering if something was wrong with me. I thought I was a failure, you made me realize that it wasn't my fault, you made me a better person, YOU made me see I was not the failure. (she pulled him down and kissed him) you make me feel special, like a woman again. For that I thank you." Lee smiled at this beautiful woman and silently cursed Joe King for making her feel like that but also thanked him for giving him the opportunity to love this woman. "Amanda, don't you ever forget that you are a beautiful special woman. Are you ready?" he stretched out his hand to her and she willingly took it and they began their walk. As they walked along the Potomac they talked about their youth, things they wanted to do, places they wanted to go. They learned a lot about each other during this walk, they talked about the things they were seeing, it was a very lovely afternoon. Soon they came to a beautiful waterfall and stopped there to have their picnic. Lee handed Amanda the blanket to spread out, when she had it spread out she sat down and leaned against the tree and watched while Lee began to unpack their food. They ate in comfortable silence, when they finished and cleaned up, Lee sat down and leaned against the tree and pulled Amanda down to sit with him, she sat between his legs and leaned against his chest. Lee nuzzled against her hair as she began to doze off. Lee wrapped his arms around her and let her rest awhile. Her breathing became light and even, her knew she was sleeping, he positioned he more comfortably against his chest with her head on his shoulder, He noticed the slight smile on her beautiful face and places a feather light kiss on her temple, hugged her just a little tighter and whispered "I love you, Amanda King, with all my heart and soul." He then leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter 18

Lee couldn't have dosed off but about 15 minutes, he was having the most wonderful dream, him and Amanda had spent the day together and she had fell asleep against his chest and in his arms, he awoke to find it was not a dream but real and he sighed and smiled. The sigh woke Amanda who turned and smiled at him, "that must have been some dream Scarecrow," he pulled her closer, kissed her forehead and said, "only a dream come true, that's the best kind." Amanda shivered a little and Lee tightened his hug for a moment. "Hey we probably should get going, we have more plans for the day," Lee said as he kissed her nose, stood up and held out his hand to her to help her stand. She grabbed his hand, and groaned some as she stood, Lee noticed and handed her some aspirin and some water, she took them and smiled at him.

Their walk back was slow, as Amanda was a little stiff from sitting and her nap. When they got back to the car Lee helped Amanda in, he went to the other side and got in, started the car and headed back to his apartment. When they arrived back at his apartment he took a quick shower then drew Amanda a hot bubble bath to help with her sore muscles and to keep her occupied while he set his plans in motion. First a call to Emeilo's to confirm their reservation, then a pick-up call for the limo to get them, and then he called the theater to confirm two tickets to the opera were at the window, then he dressed in his tux and laid out on his bed the new emerald green dress, stockings and shoes he had bought for Amanda. He took a second look at the dress, it was exquisite and Amanda would be stunning.

Amanda relaxed in the tub, she napped lightly and she soaked the soreness away and remembered the lovely day she had had with Lee. She hoped there would be more days like today, she knew how she felt about Lee and got the feeling he felt the same. She got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom and stopped when she saw what was lying on Lee's bed. The dress was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw, Lee had thought of everything he always did. She loved that about him, how everything he did for a person he did to so perfectly and completely, just another thing she loved about him. Amanda dressed, fixed her hair and make-up, put her shoes on and grabbed the small purse and stepped out of the bedroom door to see Lee looking out the window dressed in his best tux. Lee turned around when he heard a noise and his breath caught in his throat never had he saw anything more beautiful. When he was finally able to speak, his voice nothing more than a raspy whisper, "you are beautiful." He crossed the room in two long strides to meet her, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her softly. Tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her out the door to the awaiting limo. When she saw the limo, she stopped and stared and turned to Lee with questions in her eyes, tonight is all about you, Amanda. So, I can devote all my time to you I planned for everything to give me more time for you, to show you how special you are to me. "Lee, this is so…..so. I don't deserve anything like this. I…I… " she started to cry. Lee pulled her close and rocked her gently, he placed a curled finger under her chin to bring her head up to look at him, "Amanda, you are worth far more than this, you deserve to be treated like this all the time just not occasionally. You are an amazing woman, I don't deserve you." Amanda wrapped her arms around him, "Oh Lee, thank you for everything, you always know the right thing to say." He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumbs, handed her his handkerchief and escorted her to the limo where the driver was waiting with the door open. They had a wonderful dinner, talked about everything from the boys to Dottie and Curt, the plans they wanted to make for the rest of the week before her family got home. "Amanda, in the morning we need to pack up and head to your house, Billy said they had the place cleaned up, and I need to make sure you will be OK there when your family gets home." "Oh!" Amanda said a little disappointed, "I thought we could spend more time together." Lee took her hand, kissed her palm, "Amanda, I'm not leaving you there alone, I will be there with you. I am going to be there in case you need me. But you do need to be back to normal in your house after what happened there." She took his hand and laid her cheek in his palm, "thank you Lee, you don't know how much it means to me, that you think I am …. Never mind." Lee gets up, walks to the side of the table Amanda, kneels in front of her puts a curled finger under her chin to look at him. "Amanda please talk to me, tell me I think you are what?" "Lee, you need to understand, before with Joe, I was never a priority, I was never first, I was never put ahead of anything he wanted to do, I was not important to Joe, at least I never felt important. But you, Lee, you put me first, you listen, even when I ramble, you make me think I am important to you." Lee leans in to her, gently kisses her lips, "Amanda King, you listen to me, YOU (kiss) are very important to me, YOU are a priority to me (kiss), I never want you to think you are anything less. (he kisses her again and places his palm against her cheek, and she leans into his hand). Now how about we finish up here and I have another surprise for you." They finished their dessert and coffee, Lee arose and held out his hand for Amanda, and hand in hand they went back to the waiting limo to head to the opera. They had a wonderful time at the opera, Amanda was so excited to be there. Lee watched her eyes light up during the opera, during intermission she was animated in her discussion of what they had been watching, Lee loved watching how happy something he considered so small could make this woman so happy. He remembered some of what she had said earlier about Joe, and silently promised to himself and her he would NEVER take her for granted and she would always be so important and he would make her feel it every chance he could. Amanda dozed against Lee's shoulder on the way home, Lee took this time to stare at this beautiful woman. Her eyes closed, eyelashes brushed against her cheeks, he softly kissed her temple and smiled as a smile crossed her features. They arrived back at the apartment, Lee helped her inside and led her to the bedroom, laid out a gown for her and kissed her goodnight. Amanda washed her face, brushed her teeth and put her gown on, marveling at the lovely gown Lee had left for her, she crawled into bed and snuggled in relaxing in the smells that reminded her of Lee and that she was safe and cared for and about, and she was sure loved.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Disclaimer see chapter one.

Lee sat for the longest time watching Amanda sleep. Gosh, he loved her. Her would do anything to make sure she was safe and OK. That included taking her home tomorrow, she may not want to do it, she will say she is OK, but I am going to make sure of that. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and placed a featherlight kiss to her temple. "Sleep well, my love, my Amanda."

As Amanda slept Lee packed a bag for himself to stay at Amanda's house, got a few things ready for the morning, set the coffee to brew and laid down on the couch and dozed off. A few hours later he was woken out of sleep by Amanda's cry. "LEE! Help he's here, No let me go" "Oh my Gosh!" in a moment he was by her side, softly trying to get through to her. "It's OK. Nobody is here but me, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you" he felt her relax into his embrace, her breathing slowed as he laid her back in his bed, she looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and saw love and gentleness, "hold me for just awhile, with you here the demons stay away." "OK, but just for a while til you go to sleep," he dropped a kiss to her nose. He turned the light in the bathroom on, shut the door til just a small stream of light shone into the bedroom and crawled into bed, pulled Amanda to his side and smiled as she snuggled closer. Soon both of them were sleeping peacefully.

Lee awoke to light already streaming in the bedroom and smiled when he realized Amanda still lay snuggled close to him. He took a few moments to watch how peacefully she slept, much different from the nightmares that woke her in the night. She must have felt him staring, a smile crossed her face and she opened her eyes and looked into his. "Morning Lee." He kissed her gently, "morning beautiful, you ready to get up and start your day. We need to get a few groceries and get to your house today." Amanda got out of bed and began to flutter around, gathering up her clothes to wear, "Look, Lee. I really am fine with staying here. Mother and the boys aren't home so nobody is asking or wondering where I am. I can go home before they come back they won't know anything. So you see it really will be OK for me to stay here a little while longer." He shook his head, still amazed at how much she could say in one breath, he walks over to her, turns her around to look at him, "Amanda, you need to feel comfortable at home again, I know it would be OK for you to stay, I would love it, but we need to get you home. It will be OK. I promise." She dropped her head, and if he wasn't so close he could not have heard the whisper plea that came from her lips, "don't leave me there alone." Oh god, no Amanda, I will be there with you, I wasn't just dropping you off, I am staying to help you through this, I will be there every step, every falter, every tear and every nightmare along the way. I will be there for as long as you need me. Even (he tilted her head to look her in the eyes) Even if I have to sleep in the closet when Dotty and the boys come home, if that is what it takes." He kissed her nose and brought her into an embrace, he held her for a few minutes and then released her so they could both get dressed. She met him in the kitchen, he handed her a cup of coffee and then escorted her to the table before he disappeared in to the kitchen only to reappear with two plates with omelets, bacon and toast." They ate in compatible silence each thinking about what would happen today and what they would do.

After they had cleaned up from breakfast, they packed Lee's car and headed for Arlington. When they arrived at Amanda's house, Lee got out and headed for the front door, he was half way there when he realized that Amanda was still in the car. He goes back to the car, opens her door and kneels by her side, he takes her hand in his tilts her head to look at him. "It's OK Amanda, I am right here with you, I won't let anyone hurt you but you do need to get through this so you can get back to your life. Come on, Baby, please. I will be taking every step with you until you feel you can do it on your own" he extends his hand to her and she hesitantly takes it and he helps her out of the car, holding her tight to his side he walks her to the front door.

He unlocked the front door and waited for her to enter, but she was frozen, he was standing against her back, he could feel her quick breaths and her heart bounding. He stepped around her, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her nose he felt her relax some and then he began stepping backwards, moving ever so slowly, slowly walking her into the house. Together they stepped over the threshold and to the side of the door, he kicked it shut and stood there for minutes as her breaths and heartrate slowed, she wrapped her arms around his strong form, laid her head against his chest feeling the comfort of his strong, slow and steady heartbeat. He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes, "Hey, you think you can make it into the den? We can sit a while and calm down." He kissed her nose and then her lips then they slowly walked side by side with Amanda pressed so close to his side, you couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began.

They sat quietly on the couch, Amanda leaning against Lee, Lee's arms around Amanda rubbing small circles on her back, murmuring sweet soft words, what he was saying she never would remember. It wasn't what he was saying but that he was there holding her. How much time passed before he stood and extended his hand to her, helped her to her feet once again and slowly began walking her through the house, she was clinging he knew that but she was moving on her own this time, slowly but surely, she made her way to the kitchen and the family room freezing a few times when she would get to a particular spot where there had been a struggle but she quickly recovered and continued through the house. He walked her to the stairs and that is where she froze, and there she stood eyes wide with fear, he took her hand and slowly pulled her leading her up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer See Chapter 1

Chapter 20.

The stairs took forever to navigate, Lee took one step backwards up one step and pulled her to him, then another and another so very slow she didn't even realize the was going up them, but felt wrapped in the warm, strong and loving arms of Lee Stetson, there she was safe. When he got her to the top of the stairs he stopped, there they both stood, arms wrapped around each other, Lee let her take as long as she needed, she stood there her head on his chest listening to the strong steady beat of his heart. She pulled one arm from around him and placed that palm over his heart, took a deep breath and pushed back to look him in the eyes. "I'm afraid." Two little words, words he had rarely heard from her and he knew the courage it took to admit that, especially to him. "It's OK, baby, we will take it slow and easy. I am right here, every step, every breath, I am with you." He brushes tears from her cheeks and places a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Lee pulled back a little and sighed, "So, how do you suggest we finish this? We need to make it through to your room, but if you want to wait awhile we can. You made a lot of progress today we can try later if you are not up to this." Amanda stepped back, straightened up took a deep breath and said, "You were right Lee, I need to do this, if I let the fear win it will take over. You are here, Sweetheart, I know you always want the best for me and to protect me and you would never let anyone hurt me if you could help it (she raises up on her tip toes and kisses his lips) as long as you are with me I can and will get through this. Let's do it, get it over with, because I think I may need some one on one time on the couch with you helping me get rid of my fears." He smiled that beautiful, dimpled toe curling smile that only she got, "Well if that is what you need, that is what you will get, I think it may even help me some too (he holds out his hand to her and she takes it). Let's do this together." Hand in hand they walked into the bedroom.

They walked through the bedroom, it was almost like a new Amanda doing this, she was strong and sure of herself this time. Every so often she would hesitate and he would squeeze her and giving her the strength to continue. As she walked through the bedroom she softly told Lee what happened, how she fought, what they said and did to her. He had heard this during her debriefing but it really didn't seem real then, now in the room where it happened with her he was almost sick. He knew how strong she was and hearing what she went through made him think she was stronger than he thought. He was also sure that holding her on the couch later would definitely make him feel better, holding this smart, strong and beautiful woman was what he was going to need, and if it made her feel better too all the better.

They made their way out of the bedroom and to the den for their appointment for cuddling on the couch. They sat there, holding each other and kissing for the longest time neither had to say anything. After a while they both got up and went into the kitchen and prepared a light meal and talked about Amanda's family, the Colonel, water cooler gossip from work when they finished they again cleaned up the kitchen together. Lee had Amanda walk upstairs with him again, it was much easier this time, still he had her take it slow and she clung to his hand like it was a lifeline. He was so proud of her for dealing with her fears, "Amanda you are doing so good, you are the bravest woman I know I am very proud of you" and he wrapped his arms around her. "Lee, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as brave as I am, it is because of you, you helping me, protecting me and being close to me I can do this. You will never know how much you mean to me, that is why I came to the warehouse I couldn't lose you," she laid her head on his chest, again gathering courage from his strong form. He pulled her a little tighter and they both dosed off for an afternoon nap. They both awoke to shadows from the setting sun moving through the room. They got up and again went upstairs, Amanda went into the bathroom to shower while Lee remained close in case she called. When she came out wet hair falling to her shoulders, all clean and glowing she took his breath away. She walked up to him, smiled and shook her head at the silly grin on his face. "Earth to Scarecrow, hey you OK?" Finally, able to speak, "Yeah! I was just thinking how beautiful you look just now. All glowing from your shower, your hair wet and wrapped up in that blue bathrobe." She raised up and kissed him, "remind me when we get back to work to send you to Dr. Kelford to have your eyes checked." Lee laughed and bent to kiss her nose, "very funny, I am going to get my shower, are you going to be OK?" Placing her hand on his chest, to comfort them both, "I'll be fine, unless you plan on spending the rest of the evening in there." "No, I won't be long" at that he goes and gets his shower and Amanda dressed in some comfy sweats and a tee shirt. She heard a noise and froze for a moment and turned to see Lee walking over, jeans zipped but not buttoned, no shirt, wet hair and bare footed and thought he was the most handsome man she had ever saw. Seeing the fear in her eyes he was across the room in three strides and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you OK? I should have spoken before you heard me, I am sorry if I frightened you." She wrapped her arms around his waist, head laid on his chest, he felt her nod, "I'm fine, still a little shaky but I'm getting better, Thanks."

They went down stairs and again working together fixed salad, and put some potatoes in to bake, while Lee went to the grill to cook some steaks, Amanda checked the potatoes and baked some cookies for later. Lee came inside with the steaks, set the salad on the table and poured some wine for each of them while Amanda finished setting the table and got the cookies out of the oven. They ate and made plans for the rest of the week, Lee thought tomorrow they would go out to eat again, maybe stop by the park and go for a walk, Amanda smiled and agreed it may be nice to take a little break from the house. She talked how glad she was that the Agency had her house cleaned up after her ordeal. They decided on a movie to watch, An Officer and a Gentleman. They cleaned up the kitchen, put the dishes in the dishwasher and while Amanda popped a bowl of popcorn, plated the cookies and fixed them some iced tea, Lee built a fire and got the movie ready to play and as he turned he saw her coming in with a loaded tray, he reached to help her with it but first grabbing a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth and smiled. They watched the movie snuggled up by the fire and as the last credits rolled they took tray back to the kitchen loaded the dishwasher and Lee took her hand and lead her to her bedroom. He waited as she dressed for bed, turned down her covers and when she came out tucked her in. When he leaned down to kiss her and say goodnight she grabbed his hand, he saw the pleading in her eyes and heard it in her voice, "Please, don't go, stay." He kissed her nose, sighed "Let me change, I'll be back (when she didn't release his hand) I promise." She released his hand and gave a slight nod, but she never took her eyes from him, she watched him as he got his sweats from his bag, and as he went into the bathroom to change and when he came out and started to turn the lights out and head to her bed, "No! leave the light on." He shook his head and smiled, leaving the light on and shut the door some and walked to the window and raised it about an inch. Then he crossed the room, pulled the covers up around her, laid down and pulled her to him she snuggled closed and drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Disclaimer see chapter one. I just have them out playing for a while. Not much longer. Story almost complete.

They slept late the next morning, and found some things to keep them occupied throughout the day, some light cleaning, prepping things for easy meals when the boys came home and talking about everything, they found out things about each other nobody else had ever known. They made some sandwiches and ate lunch in the gazebo, Lee had Amanda take a short nap after lunch, she was still recovering and needed extra rest. While she was sleeping, he went to her room and found 'the dress' and laid it out, then he got her things for a bubble bath before he went to wake her, he took his own shower and put some sweats and tee shirt on until it was time to get ready for the evening. When he was finished, he started her a bubble bath and then woke her. He leaned over her and placed a feather light kiss on her lips and smiled when a small smile came to her lips, "Hey sleepy head, time to wake up. I have you a bath running and some clothes laid out to wear, remember we are going to Emeilo's for dinner." He helped her to her feet and led her upstairs and left her at the door to her bedroom with a kiss to the nose. She went onto the bedroom and noticed what Lee had laid out for her to wear and smiled. She undressed and slipped into the warm water full of luxurious suds and relaxed. She was feeling better, the bruises were healing but there was still quite a bit of soreness, this warm bath was sure to help with that. She finished her bath, fixed her hair, dressed and put her make up on, then she went downstairs to meet Lee. As she came down, Lee caught sight of her and his breath caught in his throat. How did she do it, she was more beautiful every time he saw her. When she saw him, in one of his best black suits, green tie (that brought out the green of his eyes) and the most beautiful dimpled smile she had ever seen. He met her at the bottom of the stairs, took her hand and brought it to his lips. With a flourish, he bowed and asked "Are you ready 'ma lady?" She smiled, gave a nod, "Of course, kind sir."

They walked to the car hand in hand, Lee helped her into the car and they headed for the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant, Amanda was feeling a little sore, she gave Lee a kiss and told him she was going across the street to the pharmacy for some aspirin, "do you want me to go?" "No Lee, you go and get our table. I shouldn't be but a few minutes. Anyway I need some personal supplies (Lee gave a knowing smile and gave her a kiss) now go on I won't be long I promise." Lee sat at the bar waiting for their table to get ready, he was nursing a scotch and glancing at his watch. The bar tender came over, "Where's Amanda Lee?" He looked up and smiled, "She should be here anytime, how about getting a white wine for her?" The kind older man smiled, "Sure." He turned to get the glass of wine for Amanda, just as he was returning he saw her arrive and saw the huge smile on Lee's face. 'That boy has it bad' he thought, "Evening, Amanda. Here is your glass of wine this kind gentleman here bought for you. You know I don't know about accepting drinks from strange men though." She smiled at the bartender, "Thanks." Looking at Lee, "Thank you sir, so you come here often?" "Well, I have been here at time or two, I am usually here with this beautiful brunette." She takes his hand, "she must be one lucky lady." Lee takes her face in his hands, both forgetting the bartender was still there, he kisses her gently, "No, I am the lucky one. I am the lucky one that you want to be here with me. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so glad you took that package." "Lee, you are such a wonderful man, you don't give yourself credit enough, you deserve so much more, I want to give you so much more. But for tonight let's enjoy each other's company and see where this takes us." She leans in and kisses him. Just then the waitress shows up, "Mr. Stetson, you table is ready. Follow me please." He smiles and extends his arm and leads 'his Amanda' to the table. She takes it without hesitation, they get to the table, Lee pulls her chair out and helps het to sit then moves his chair to sit beside her and once again takes her hand.

They spent the next hour eating a wonderful meal, drinking a great bottle of wine and talking more, Amanda opened up a little about how afraid she has been coming home about the memories of what happened flooded in her head when she was there and how much Lee's being there with her helped. Lee noticed she was getting a little anxious, he got up, took her hand, pulled her close and began slowly swaying to the soft music. Holding her close to him gave her the out she needed to cry softly without anyone noticing or staring at them, they looked like what they were, 'a couple in love'. When a couple songs had played and Amanda was feeling better they finished their wine over a shared dessert and headed back to Arlington, to Amanda's.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 22

When they arrived back at Amanda's they walked up the walk to the front door, when they got to the door Lee noticed the door was open, Lee pushes her to the side, "Amanda, stay here." Lee goes in and looks around, when he clears the house he comes back to the front door to get Amanda. He found her pressed against the side of the house, breaths were fast and erratic, sweating, eyes closed and not moving, before he touched her he called her name. "Amanda, it's OK, there's no one in there, no signs of anyone." He reaches out to gently touch her and she collapses against him in hysterical sobs. He gently picks her up and carries her into the house places her on the couch and tries to stand, she still has a tight hold of him and refuses to release it. He places his hands along her face and raises it so she is looking at him. "Oh! Baby. It is OK. I promise. There is only you and me here. I looked through the house, do any of your neighbors have keys? It looks like someone came in to get some sugar, probably sent a kid who forgot to close the door." "Oh my gosh! Mrs. Anderson, two houses down has one, she gets the boys sometimes. I feel so stupid, I just froze." Finally releasing her hold she had on his jacket, she still kept her palms flat on his chest. He leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips as his heartrate finally returned to normal. "Hey, why don't you call Mrs. Anderson, just to make sure." He hands her the phone and she dials the number, "Mrs. Anderson, Sally. This is Amanda, did you happen to come over for some sugar, Yeah it was fine, Oh! You sent Charlie, I was just wondering, I came home and the door was open. Nothing was missing, it's OK, don't be to hard on him. The boys forget all the time to close the door behind them. Bye Sally. I'll tell them they should be home in 4 days." As she hung up they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Lee made some coffee as Amanda went to change, she came down in a pair of sweats and they sat on the couch in the family room and just relaxed for a while. They talked of the weeks leading up to Amanda getting hurt. Talking helps her work through her feelings and will help her get through this better. But for most part they sat there quietly, in each other's arms. Soon, she relaxed more into Lee's strong frame, and was soon sleeping. He pulled her tight into him and kissed her temple, then stood gathered her into his arms and carried her upstairs to her bed. He turned the covers back and gently laid her in bed covered her and kissed her forehead and brushed some of her hair away from her face. Man, she was beautiful, he could sit there forever and watch her sleep but he needed sleep too, he got up to put his own sweats on, as he was finishing up in the bathroom, he heard her scream, "LEE!" He runs to her side, gathers her in his arms, it broke his heart to feel her trembling and to hear her heart wrenching sobs. "Shhhh! It's going to be OK. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Lay back down and go to sleep." He tries to ease her back down, "Hold me, just for a minute." He goes to the other side of the bed, lays down and pulls her close, she turns in his arms, places her palm over his heart and lets the warmth of his body and the feel of his strong heart beat beneath her hand lull her back to sleep. He would not remember how long after she feel back to sleep that he slept, he lay there holding her, rubbing small circles on her back, long after his arm was numb from her weight across it and long after making a silent promise that he would do anything to protect this woman in his arms.

They awoke the next morning and after breakfast seceded to go for a walk in the park. They walked and talked for a long time, stopped at the hot dog vendor and got a quick lunch and on the way home stopped at the gourmet market for some items Lee needed for supper. They got back to Arlington, Lee had her go shower and rest before supper. "So, you're throwing me out of my own kitchen?" "Yes! Now scoot." He turns her around and shoos her out of the kitchen. He put the meat in a marinade, puts some potatoes in to bake and cuts some fresh vegetables up to roast later. He opened the bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass as he finished his preparations. He readied the coffee maker for later, checked the potatoes, put the vegetables in to roast and stepped outside to grill the steaks. Not long after he stepped outside Amanda wondered back downstairs, "Lee, where are you?" for a moment she began to panic, "Lee" just before she went into all out panic, in he walked, hair blown from the wind and face reddened from the grill and that beautiful smile when he saw her. He immediately saw the panic in her eyes, placed the plate on the table and in two long strides, he was there and she was wrapped in his arms. "I couldn't find you, I thought something happened to you." He brings his hands up along the outside of her arms and then lifts her chin to look at him, he kisses her nose and says, "I am sorry I frightened you. You're OK now." Once again, he wraps her in his arms, he could still feel her heart pounding against his chest, he felt her take in a deep breath and slowly release it, he kisses her head pulls back to look at her, "Hey, I was just about to call you, supper is ready." He helps her to the table, pulls out her chair, gets her a glass of wine then goes to fix their plates. Bringing the plates back to the table, "Your supper, 'ma lady." "Thank you, kind sir." They had a nice meal, "Lee, this is wonderful. Thank you for being here for me, I feel like I have been so ….. I don't know …. needy. You have been wonderful to me." Lee takes her smaller hands in his larger ones, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "Amanda, you don't have to thank me, I wanted to be here for you, there is no other place I would rather be, than by your side. I feel like, meeting you that day was the best thein that ever happen to me." She knew it took a lot for him to give that much of himself, Lee Stetson was not a man of words, but for her he did just that. She pulled one hands from his, raised it to his face and stroked his cheek he leaned into her caress then took her hand and kissed her palm.

They cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes then shared some coffee and cake Amanda had made the day before. "Hey, you gonna be OK for a little while, I was going to go up and get my shower. Then we can settle down and relax for the evening." "I think I will be, you go on up." He leans down and kisses her, "I won't be long." Sitting down stairs alone Amanda began to get nervous, "Maybe I'll just wait upstairs." She was sitting on the bed when Lee came out of the shower, "Hi!" she says as he stepped into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. He walks over to her and kneels down to look her in the eyes, "Are you OK?" Amanda just smiles and shrugs, he raises up kisses her lightly, "Let me get dressed and we'll go back down stairs." Going back into the bathroom with his clothes he quickly dressed, came out and held out his hand to Amanda, they walked hand in hand down the stairs. When they got downstairs, they got comfortable on the couch, "Amanda, you want to tell me what happened? I want to help you through this, PLEASE talk to me." Amanda took a deep breath and tightened her hold on Lee's hand, "I don't really know, I was fine one minute and the next I thought I couldn't breathe. I had to get to you, safe (the last word was no more than a whisper). Lee, am I going crazy?" He pulls her tighter, "No, it is completely normal. You are going to get through this, I will make sure you do. You get better every day, you had a very small set back, but it is understandable. We had a busy day, you are tired, let's get you to bed, tomorrow will be a whole new day." He feels her nod against his chest, he rises, "sit here for a minute while I lock up." He checks the doors and windows and turns the lights out, except the one on the stairs and goes to gat Amanda, who had fallen asleep, he smiles and leans to pick her up and carries her up the stairs, turns the covers and gently places her in bed carefully tucking her in and brushing a stray curl from her face. He moves to the other side of the bed, crawls in pulling her close. He snuggled close to her his nose buried between her neck and shoulder (Gosh he loved this woman, he prayed she would get through this, he had three more days to make sure she would) as he took in the smells that was Amanda he drifted off to sleep too. They woke the next morning, got dressed went down to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Today was going to be a great day.

P.S. I know where I want this to go, 1 maybe 2 more chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer see chapter one

Chapter 23

They dressed and Amanda ate breakfast while Lee had his coffee, they planned to go to the Potomac for a walk and then back to the house for some lunch and a head start on some spring cleaning. After the breakfast dishes were cleaned up and a pot roast was put in the slow cooker for supper they headed to the park. They took a long walk by the Potomac, hand in hand they walked and talked, if asked what they talked about neither would remember. It wasn't the words spoken or the topic it was being together, Lee with Amanda and Amanda with Lee, they each knew how they felt about the other it wasn't the right time yet, Amanda still needed to heal. Amanda stopped and stared out across the Potomac, Lee stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed against him. "Lee, will I ever be OK? What am I going to do when you leave?" if he had not been so close he would have never heard her, he turns her around to face him, encircles her face with his hands, she leans into one of his palms, he brings her face up so he can look into her eyes, "Amanda, you are doing great, you will be just fine, I need my partner with me. As for when I leave, you will still be the best mom and daughter ever. You will take care of your family and still put up with your stubborn hardheaded partner who doesn't have brains enough to see what he has had all the years with a certain beautiful brunette. (He kisses her gently) You are going to be fine, I promise." And he sealed that promise with a kiss, not a gentle one this time, one that took a life of its own and before either of them realized, they were gasping for air, resting his forehead against hers, he smiles "You ready to head home? You said you had some chores for me and I aim to please, ma'am." She laughs at him, "Yeah, come on Scarecrow lets go."

When they headed back to Arlington, Lee asked Amanda what she needed him to do to help start "Spring Cleaning" she told him to start by taking the rugs out to beat later and maybe start taking some curtains down. If you could start that stuff I will fix us some sandwiches and check to see how the pot roast is coming for supper. They got to Amanda's, Lee helped her out of the car and unlocked the front door then took a step to the side to allow her to enter first, when she hesitated he stepped in and held out his hand for her to take, she smiled and took his hand and stepped into her house. He walked her to the kitchen, pulled her into his arms and kissed her them he buried his face in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, thanking God she was safe and here with him. He knew soon he could tell her his feelings but for now he had to be her rock, she had been his so many times in the past, it was time to turn things around he was going to take care of her, make sure she was OK. The broke apart, but still kept hold of each other's hands, not ready to lose the contact just yet. He leans in and gently kisses her nose, "so where are these rugs I need to take out?" "If you can get the ones from the den, family room, the hall upstairs and my room, that would be a big help. Just hang them in the clothes line and we can beat them out later. If you have time take the curtains down in the den and family room and put those in the laundry, then lunch should be ready. OK?" Lee bows, "Your wish is my command." Giving her a mock salute, turns on his heels and starts to walk out, as he does Amanda lightly pops him on the behind with her towel. "Hey, is that anyway to treat the help? He grabs her around the waist and swings her around. So, you want to play dirty, is that how it's going to be?" Before he could say anything else, she stiffens in his grip, he sees terror on her face. He gently puts her down, walks her to the couch. "Amanda, I am so sorry." She has calmed down some, leaning against Lee, her hand on his chest feeling his warmth and the beating of his heart calm her down. She leans more heavily into the strong form of Lee Stetson, takes a breath, "It's OK, not your fault. Flashback. Grabbing me in the kitchen, its where it all started. I'm OK." She leans in and kisses him. "Hey, you have work to do, Big Fella." "OK. OK. I'm going, I also am getting hungry. So, you scoot too." They went their separate ways in the house, each with their own thoughts. Before long, lee had the rugs on the line and had just dropped the curtains off in the laundry room, he made sure to make noise as he walked back into the kitchen. Amanda turned and saw him, and he was greeted with that beautiful smile. "Hey, I was just about to call you. Lunch is ready." They take their lunch outside and eat at the picnic table, Lee sighs, "Listen Amanda, about earlier, I am really sorry I just didn't think." She stops his rambling with a finger to his lips, "Shhhhh! (she lays her hand on his cheek and he leans into her palm) Lee it wasn't your fault, you didn't mean anything but having fun. Any other time I would have played right back. I am sorry you have to go through all this with me." He turns to face her, taking her hands in his and gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, "Amanda, I am glad you trust me enough to have me with you, I would do anything for you. I….. I….. (he thinks to himself, God why is this so hard, to tell her I love her, he looks in to her eyes and she smiles that beautiful smile that is only for him). Amanda." She leans in, lays her head against him and he wraps her in his arms, "It's OK, Lee I know." He kisses the top of her head and relishes how wonderful she feels in his arms.

They finish lunch and clean up and work some on Amanda's 'spring cleaning'. They spend the day working side by side, Lee never realized how wonderful spending a day being 'normal' cleaning the house with someone could be. The put the rugs back down and as Amanda ironed the now clean curtains Lee hung them back up. After they finished, they showered and Lee helped Amanda fix salads to go with the pot roast. They sat at the table and talked of ways to spend the evening, Lee even agreed to a 'chick flick', he thought that would be a safe movie, nothing violent to cause anymore flashbacks. Later that evening, lee and Amanda were on the couch, Amanda curled up against Lee, wrapped in his arms. They had popped some corn and were enjoying the time with each other. Soon the movie was over, Lee looked down at his beautiful sleeping partner, traced he delicate features with his finger and gently stood with her in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bed. He lay her down, untied her shoes and eased them off her feet then he tucked her into bed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled at the small smile it brought. He grabbed a blanket and headed down stairs to the couch, better tonight than not, she needs to be able to be her alone. He stops at her door, 'God, I don't want to leave but she needs this. She needs to be OK in her house, I can't let them take her feeling safe in the one place she should always be safe.' He whispers into the dark, "Good night, Amanda. I love you."

****** One more


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer see chapter one

Chapter 24

Lee checked on Amanda throughout the night and was grateful she slept peacefully through the night. Lee's sleep, when he slept was fitful, he was so worried Amanda would wake up and need him, so most of the night he stood at her bedroom door and watched her sleep. Who would have thought three years ago that "The Great Scarecrow" would get so much pleasure from watching a woman sleep, he would have said they were crazy. But here he was, standing in her doorway, watching the bravest, the smartest, the most beautiful woman he had ever known, sleep.

Morning came, Amanda talked to her mother and the boys, everyone was excited to hear that a head start had been gotten on 'spring cleaning' and there would be a good chance it would almost be complete by the time everyone arrived home. There were cheers on the other line and then "I love you" were exchanged and Amanda told them she missed them and would see them soon, she also assured Dotty that she wouldn't overdo it and that her friend staying was helping tremendously (smiling and looking at Lee). They had a late breakfast, and yes, Lee actually ate a little, seeing it was late in the morning, they cleaned up the kitchen and worked some more on 'spring cleaning.' Once the lower level of the house was finished the took a break and had some left-over pot roast and homemade bread for lunch. They once again worked side by side and cleaned up, they decided to call it a day, they relaxed on the couch, Lee turned on a ballgame and Amanda curled up by his side with a book. Before long, Amanda was sound asleep and Lee was watching her again, he drew his finger along her jawline, over her lips and pulled her closer to him, relishing in how wonderful she felt in his arms.

A few hours he woke her, they decided to go out to dinner. They showered and dressed and left for dinner, the decided on Emeilo's again, it was becoming a favorite, good food, good atmosphere and best of all, great company. After a nice dinner, salad for each and an entrée of penne with meat marinara they decided to drive into Washington and take a walk along the monuments. They arrived and Lee helped Amanda out of the car, they sat for a while at the Jefferson and talked how things were coming full circle and neither could wait to see where they took them, but as long as they were together they would make it through. They walked back to the vette with their arms around each other, they made small talk on the way back to Arlington and decided they could almost finish spring cleaning tomorrow. They got back to Maplewood Drive, Lee unlocked the door and went in first this time and Amanda followed closely behind him. He walked her up to her room, waited for her to change into her gown and tucked her into bed, then made his way downstairs.

The next day they finished 'spring cleaning' and spent the evening alone at Amanda's, her family would be back the next day and Lee would go back to his lonely, empty apartment. As they were sitting all snuggled up on the couch, Lee tilts her face to look at him, "Amanda, I am so glad you are doing better. You are going to be OK. But, I sure am going to miss you when I go home." She places her palm against his cheek, "Lee, it is all because of you I am OK. You are going to see me at work the day after tomorrow. But I am going to miss you too. So, to help us get through missing each other, let's have dinner after work. OK?" He takes her hand and kisses her palm, "dinner sounds wonderful." They go to bed, and wake early, eat breakfast and clean up together, one last time. Amanda helps Lee get his clothes and belongings he had brought, they loaded his bags in the vette. Lee leaned against the car and pulled Amanda to him, she leans against his chest, feeling the warmth and safety of his arms, he kisses her forehead and then her lips. He presses his forehead against hers, his hands are around her waist, "so dinner at Emeilo's after work Monday? You can feel me in on Dotty's trip and the boy's trips with Joe and her and what they have planned this week, maybe I can catch one of their games, from the shadows of course." Soon Lee left and Amanda's family showed up, Amanda helped unload the car and then as the boys and Dotty cleaned up, Amanda set to doing a big pile of laundry.

Sunday was spent catching up with Dotty, Amanda told her about the break in and how thankful she was to her friends at work for helping her. "My poor darling, are you sure you are OK? That must have been terrifying, coming into something like that, in your own home. I am so glad your friends from work helped you and were able to stay with you for a while." Amanda takes Dotty's hand, "Mother, it was frightening, I was bruised and sore for a couple of days, but much better now. I am just thankful you and the boys were not here. The thought of something happening to you all scares me to death." Just then a thundering herd of boys ran through the house, "Mom, Danny next door said one night there were police and an ambulance here, what happened? Are you OK?" She takes Phillip and Jamie in her arms, and sits them on the couch, "Boys, I want to talk to you about that, while you were gone we had a break in here, and I walked in on it. They hit me a couple of times, but I am OK. Now I don't want you boys to be scared, they caught the men and they are in jail." The boys hugged her tight, she winced just a little (and so did the man watching from the back yard, it was all he could do not to run in) Dotty also noticed the wince, "boys not so tight, you mom may still be sore." In unison, the boys replied, "Sorry mom." "It's OK boy, I love your hugs. I am OK. Now, scoot upstairs and get your baths, school tomorrow."

The next day at work was so busy, Amanda and Lee barely saw each other, Lee was checking with some contacts and Amanda was catching up on a weeks' worth of paper work. About three o'clock Lee called the Q Bureau, Amanda answered, "Hey, Sorry I haven't been there today. How are you doing? I miss you." She smiled, "I miss you too. I am ok, stiff from sitting all day, but I got a lot done." "Are we still on for tonight, let's say 6?" He could hear the smile in her voice, "Yes, I have been looking forward to dinner all day, especially the dinner company. I must pick up something at the electronics store for Jamie's science project, but I will be there. See you then." "Yeah, see ya later." They hung up and finished the work they were doing.

Later at Emeilo's. Lee is sitting at the bar nursing a glass of scotch checking his watch for the third time in five minutes wondering what trouble she may have found now, the bartender walks over drying a glass, "Relax Lee, she's always 10 minutes late." (and we all know what happens from there).

Thanks everyone for reading and reviews


End file.
